


Charm Kiss

by bulecelup



Series: Golden Rings [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Violence, Parentlock, Romance, Teenagers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Fase remaja itu fase mengerikan, intinya.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter/Hector & Sherlock/john + Children(s)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...katanya gak mau lanjut, katanya ogah, tapi gue dusta. *buang diri* BBC Sherlock, TTSS, dan WT is not mine.

Memiliki anak remaja itu banyak cobaannya.

 

Mereka itu seperti bom waktu berjalan, mampu meledak kapan saja kalau pemicunya di tekan. Ledakan yang terjadi datang dalam berupa luapan emosional berwujudkan kata-kata tidak tersaring atau perilaku berontak yang kadang tidak hanya melukai diri mereka sendiri tetapi juga orang lain.

 

Fase remaja itu fase mengerikan, intinya.

 

Peter dan Hector Guillam berusaha semampu mereka untuk mengerti kondisi puteri tunggal mereka yang saat ini berumur 16 tahun. Gadis itu bernama Evangeline Prudence Guillam, gadis berwajah lonjong dan bermata biru gelap seperti permata azure. Rambut pirangnya jatuh panjang lurus dari pundak ke batas pinggulnya, tinggi tubuh semampai serta bentuk badan yang sedikit berisi menampilkan calon lekukan tubuh bagus.

 

Prudence atau yang biasa dipanggil Prudy ini adalah anak yang pintar, disebut-sebut jenius malah. Dia sangat menguasai bidang diplomasi dan jago dalam negosiasi atau debat, tetapi Prudy lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya belajar tentang fisika atau ilmu pengetahuan alam lainnya.

 

Dikenal sebagai gadis galak, soalnya dia kalau lagi diam nampak sangat mengintimidasi sekali. Tak banyak orang berani menghadapinya. Namun Prudy bakalan langsung menempel pada orang yang ia anggap nyaman, menunjukkan sosok aslinya yang merupakan gadis dengan selera humor aneh yang sangat menyukai kegiatan berbahaya macam _fencing_ tanpa pelindung apa-apa. Ya, Prudy mengambil latihan _fencing_ sebagai pilihan olahraganya.

 

Awalnya Peter dan Hector tak menemui kesulitan dalam menangani anak mereka. Dia anak yang ramah, baik, pengertian, pintar, dan selalu ingin tahu. Masa kecilnya dihabiskan penuh keceriaan bersama kedua orang tuanya yang selalu berusaha memastikan kebahagiaan si anak.

 

Sayangnya, sama seperti orang tua lainnya, mereka dihadapkan pada fase remaja anak mereka yang ternyata membuat Prudy jadi agak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Prudy yang manis berubah jadi Prudy yang mengintimidasi, cemas, serta sering kali tidak mau membalas afeksi orang tuanya yang menurutnya membuat malu karena dia kan sudah besar.

 

Ah, tipikal remaja.

 

* * *

 

 

"Selamat pagi, _darling_." Peter menyapa puterinya yang baru turun dari tangga atas.

 

Prudy masih lengkap mengenakan piyama dan juga rambut panjang yang diikat kebelakang menjadi buntalan berantakan. Prudy membalasnya pakai deheman mengantuk sebelum dia menarik kursi meja makan terus menanam mukanya di pinggiran meja. _God_ , seharusnya dia tidak begadang semalaman menonton acara TV yang membuatnya menangis sesunggukan seperti orang bodoh...

 

Hector menaruh segelas jus melon  di samping kepala Prudy yang teronggok di meja, "Begadang lagi untuk menonton serial TV? Apa bagusnya pula serial itu?" Gak perlu pakai Prudy sendiri cerita Hector sudah tahu kerjaan anaknya. 

 

"Ugh. kamu tidak akan mengerti, Dad," Prudy menaikan kepalanya untuk meraih gelas jus yang ditaruh Hector. Menegaknya setengah habis. "Perasaanku dibuat terombang-ambing oleh mereka. _I swear to God that fucking actor_..."

 

" _Language, young lady. Language_." Peter memotongnya dari kejauhan. Dia duduk diseberang Prudy sambil membaca koran pagi hari ini. Hector berdiri dibelakangnya, menyeringai sendiri mendengar suaminya memakai intonasi nada pengertian seperti yang sering Smiley pakai ke Peter.

 

Prudy memutar kedua matanya, mendumel ' _whatever_ ' dibawah nafasnya. Dia menegak habis jus-nya kemudian beralih ke roti panggang berlumur madu yang disodorkan oleh Peter.

 

Usai menghabiskan sarapannya Prudence beranjak pergi dari meja makan. Segera naik kembali ke kamarnya melanjutkan entah apa yang ia lakukan disana sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Hector mendengus melihat kursi kosong yang baru saja ditempati oleh anak gadisnya itu, dari hari ke hari Peter dan Hector menghabiskan sedikit waktu bersama Prudy. Prudy lebih suka mengendap diri didalam kamar kalau hari libur atau pergi bersama teman-temannya sekarang...

 

Padahal dulu Prudy suka sekali bercengkrama bersama kedua orang tuanya. Mereka akan bermain bersama di rumah demi membunuh waktu, menonton film bersama, jalan-jalan kecil mengelilingi taman dekat rumah... Ah, Hector berharap anak gadisnya tidak terlalu cepat menjadi dewasa.

 

Peter juga merasakan perubahannya. Dia yang sekarang memakai kacamata secara permanen ---ternyata kecurigaan Hector memang benar, dia punya masalah mata--- harus berusaha mengikuti topik apa yang disukai oleh Prudy saat ini supaya obrolan mereka bisa nyambung. Tapi apa gunanya? Prudy jarang mengobrol sama mereka, sukanya ngobrol sama teman-temannya lewat ponsel atau laptop.

 

"Peter."

 

Hector mengalihkan perhatian suaminya. Ia memperlihatkan layar ponselnya, berisikan pesan pendek berkode yang dikirim dari nomor tidak terdaftar. Panggilan kerja. Peter menurunkan koran dari pandangannya, melihat ke layar ponsel yang disodorkan oleh Hector. Oh. Heran, kenapa supervisor barunya Peter suka bener ngirim isi tugas ke Hector, mentang-mentang mereka sekarang bekerja sama...

 

"Nanti malam?" Ujar si mata-mata sembari melipat koran di depan meja. "Jam 8 malam. Kita mengawasi dari jauh. _Not bad_." Peter membaca isi dari balik kode yang diterima oleh Hector.

 

"Bagaimana dengan Prudy?" Hector bertanya serius.

 

Peter menaikan kacamatanya sedikit pakai jari telunjuk. "Seperti biasanya. Dia dirumah, dan akan aku suruh seseorang untuk menjaganya."

 

Setelah Prudy lahir, Peter dan Hector merubah sedikit tata cara bekerja mereka. Sekarang sih enak karena Prudy sudah besar terus tidak terlalu merepotkan... Dulu sewaktu masih bayi, Hector dibuat bingung mau menitipkan Prudy kemana karena dia harus menuntaskan kerjaan dari klien; Peter juga lagi bekerja, dan Hector tidak begitu percaya menyerahkan Prudy pada tempat penitipan anak atau sejenisnya pula.

 

Walhasil salah satu diantara mereka tetap berada dirumah menjaga Prudy. Sementara yang satunya pergi 'bekerja'. Itu sudah lama sekali terjadi, sekarang Prudy sudah bisa ditinggal-tinggal... Kayaknya.

 

" _Okay then_. Nanti kita ketemuan di tempat biasa, ok? Tolong persiapkan segalanya," Peter beranjak dari kursinya. Ia meletakan tangannya di pinggul Hector lalu menariknya kedalam ciuman kecil. "Aku percaya kepadamu." Bisik Peter lembut. Pria itu tak kehilangan sentuhannya pada Hector walau umur sudah terbilang tua.

 

Hector secara menggoda melingkarkan jari tangannya dibawah dagu suaminya. Memberinya satu ciuman lagi, lidahnya sedikit terselip diantara bibir _cupid-bow_ milik Peter.

 

"Kita sudah menikah lebih dari 10 tahun, _stupid_. Kamu berani meragukanku?" Si hitman menantang. Intinya ngancem, 'Kamu minta aku bunuh pakai cara apa, _love_?'

 

"Tidak pernah sekalipun aku meragukanmu, _dear_. _You are amazing_." Peter tidak meladeni tantangan suaminya. Sebaliknya ia menggodanya balik, kini kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh pinggul Hector kemudian bergerak perlahan meraih bokongnya. Hector bergidik kaget karena itu. Cepat mukanya memerah.

 

Mereka berdua saling goda mencium beberapa saat sampai suara Prudy di tangga mengagetkan mereka.

 

"Papa! Dad! Berhenti berciuman di dapur! _god, I could hear you both from here_!"

 

Sontak Peter menarik mulutnya dari Hector, walau kedua tangan tetap memegang suaminya. Dia ketawa malu bersandarkan sela leher Hector. Hector beralih mengelus tengkuk leher Peter secara lembut.

 

"Hal yang bagus kalau kita punya puteri yang berpikiran kritis, huh?" Ucap Hector.

 

"Dia mendapatkannya dari dirimu. Jangan salahkan aku." Peter melengos balik terkena sentuhan tangan Hector.

 

Menghiraukan komplain dari Prudy, toh Hector kembali mencium Peter. Sengaja dibikin bersuara supaya membuat Prudy yang ia ketahui mendengar mereka dibawah makin kesal sama suara-suara tidak senonoh yang mereka buat.

 

* * *

 

 

Seperti biasanya seusai sarapan dan berbenah, Prudy dan Peter bersiap pergi keluar. Peter ke kantor lalu Prudy kesekolah. Sementara Hector mengurus pekerjaannya di rumah. Dia berperan sebagai asisten-nya Peter juga dalam soal informasi, yang tak mengharuskannya pergi kemana-mana kalau punya laptop sama koneksi internet.

 

Hector mendatangi Prudy yang lagi memasang sepatu di depan pintu rumah. " _Come on, give me your charm kiss_." Katanya, menyeringai lebar. Kedua tangan sudah terbuka mengharapkan pelukan.

 

Prudy memberi wajah aneh ke Hector. _Almost_ seperti terganggu atau semacamnya. " _I am not a child anymore_."

 

"Sekali saja. _Please_? Atau pelukan, itu juga tidak apa-apa." Hector sedikit terdengar _desperate_. Seorang Hector tidak pernah terdengar apalagi merasa desperate. _Oh, no_.

 

Remaja di mana-mana, memang susah kalau diminta berinteraksi sama orang tua yang sekarang mereka anggap sebagai penghalang kebebasan mereka. Mereka hanyalah anak-anak baru besar yang menganggap kalau mereka bisa melakukan segala yang mereka inginkan, wajar kalau banyak yang bilang masa remaja itu masa destruktif.

 

" _Fine_..." Dumel Prudy yang bangkit seusai memakai sepatunya. Dia cepat masuk kedalam pelukan Hector. Namun sayang sebelum Hector bisa meresapi pelukannya, si anak keburu melepaskan diri dari ayahnya. "Sampai jumpa nanti sore, Dad." Dia segera menghilang cepat dari balik pintu depan. Berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah Peter nyalakan sebelumnya untuk dipanaskan.

 

Hector berkedip cepat. Apa-apaan itu barusan? Pelukan kurang dari 1 menit?

 

Peter melihat kejadian itu dari jauh dan tidak bisa menahan desahan lelah lepas dari mulutnya. Hector sayang banget sama Prudy. Dia akan memastikan gadis kecilnya bahagia pakai cara apapun, kebahagiaan Prudy adalah nomor satu bagi Hector.

 

Sayang sepertinya Prudy tak melihat kalau kedua ayahnya takut kalau mereka tidak diperhatikan lagi oleh sang anak.

 

"Hey." Seakan-akan mau menggantikan pelukan dari Prudy yang tidak di dapatkan oleh Hector, Peter merapatkan dirinya ke punggung Hector. "Aku berangkat, ya?" Ucapnya.

 

Hector mendengus lelah. "...yeah. Hati-hati dijalan. _See you tonight_."

 

Mereka berpisah tentunya pakai ciuman terlebih dahulu.

 

Setelahnya, Peter pergi ke mobilnya untuk mulai menjalankannya. Hector melihat sosok Peter serta Prudy yang duduk di kursi penumpang pergi dari kediaman mereka.

 

Senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir Hector. Berpikir sampai kapankah Prudy akan bersikap seperti ini? Dia rasa bukan cuman dia doang yang merasa risih, tetapi Peter juga. Memang mereka mengerti sih masa remaja itu masa penuh tekanan dari teman-teman sebaya dan sekitar... Tapi apakah harus sampai menolak afeksi orang tua sampai sebegitunya?

 

Hector merindukan saat-saat dia bisa duduk berbarengan dengan Prudy sambil menyisir rambut panjang anaknya tersebut. Atau ketika mereka pergi berbelanja berdua yang diakhiri minum teh bersama di sebuah cafe kecil selayaknya pesta teh... Sayang semua itu berlalu sangat cepat...

 

_Even worse_ , Prudy tidak lagi menceritakan apa yang ia rasa dan ia alami kepada Hector dan Peter sekarang. Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa mengerti si anak kalau anaknya sendiri tidak mau menceritakan perasaannya?

 

Ah. Hector terengah sendiri. Lagi-lagi masalah sama Prudy mengambil alih kepalanya.

 

Dia harus fokus kepada tugas mereka untuk malam ini... Karena itulah Hector mengunci kembali rumah mereka, lalu pergi menuju ruang gudang tempat dirinya dan Peter menyimpan senjata mereka.

 

Prudy tahu soal 'pekerjaan' kedua orang tuanya dan tidak pernah komplain apalagi menghardik. Secara Hector sudah biasa mengajarkannya menggunakan senapan mainan sewaktu kecil dan Peter juga tidak menolong dengan mengajarkan Prudy teknik negosiasi sama penjahat dan kawan-kawannya pas Prudy ada di bangku sekolah dasar.

 

Intinya sejak awal kehidupannya, Prudy sudah dibekali dan diajari menjadi campuran sempurna dari seorang mata-mata dan pembunuh bayaran. Seperti yang pernah Hector katakan setelah melahirkan Prudy, puterinya bakalan menaklukan dunia.   

 

.... _Well, of course_ , baik Peter atau Hector tidak akan membiarkan puteri mereka memegang senjata asli sebelum umurnya menginjak 22 tahun.

 

* * *

 

 

Sesampainya disekolah, Prudence segera menghampiri lokernya yang berada di lorong dekat kelas Kimia. Dia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, seperti mencari seseorang diantara keramaian siswa-siswi yang lalu lalang mencari kelas pagi mereka. Si gadis hampir saja bermuka kecewa tak menemukan orang yang dicarinya sampai ia menengok ke samping.

 

" _Jesus fucking christ_!" Prudy mengutuk nyaring.

 

Ada dua pasang mata biru keperakan menatapnya bingung. Seorang pemuda berdiri menatap Prudy pakai wajah datar. Rambut ikal hitamnya setengah menutupi alis mata dan ujung telinganya. Tangan kanan membawa buku pelajaran Kimia dan Astronomi.

 

Melihat Prudy yang kaget, dia cuman bilang; " _I do apologize_. Maaf mengagetkanmu." Tapi muka tetep aja datar.

 

" _Dammit_ , Holmes. Berhenti mengagetkanku seperti itu! _What are you, a ghost or something_?!" Prudy lanjut memarahinya.

 

"Kan aku sudah minta maaf."

 

"Erngh," Prudy menggerutu. Dia menghiraukannya dan beralih mencari buku pelajaran untuk hari ini di dalam loker sekolah. "Heran. Pagi-pagi sudah ada saja tingkahmu, Hamish."

 

Pemuda yang bernama panjang Hamish Watson-Holmes itu sedikit menyeringai di pinggir bibirnya. Berumur sama seperti Prudy, walau lebih tua beberapa bulan. Dia adalah anak dari Sherlock Holmes dan John Watson-Holmes, pasangan detektif konsultan dan blogger yang terkenal seantero Inggris.

 

Hamish adalah sahabat Prudy. Mereka pertama berkenalan awal semester. Waktu itu Prudy sedang mengurus pendaftaran kelas saat Hamish juga lagi melakukan hal yang sama disampingnya. Obrolan pertama mereka ialah tentang perempuan penjaga meja kounter resepsionis yang secara diam-diam baru saja bercumbu dengan kepala sekolah mereka.

 

Sejak saat itulah Hamish dan Prudy berteman akrab. Mereka sama-sama jago berdeduksi, lihai dalam subjek pelajaran yang mereka minati, punya kesukaan yang sama dalam bidang observasi dan misteri... Prudy menemukan dirinya ingin senantiasa mendampingi Hamish. Dahulu perasaannya kepada temannya ini tidak seintens sekarang, entah apa yang terjadi Prudy juga tak mengerti.

 

"Kamu ada kelas kimia dan latihan renang hari ini, aku duga?" Tanya Prudy yang mengeluarkan buku sejarah dan buku notes hitam dari lokernya.

 

Hamish memperhatikan wajah Prudy secara seksama. Menelaah ekspresinya, sepuhan bedak tipis yang merona wajahnya, dan terakhir fokus Hamish jatuh kepada mata Prudy. Prudy memiliki mata lebar berwarna biru gelap yang kalau kena cahaya ia akan berubah cerah. Hamish menyukai mata milik Prudy karena mereka terlihat polos sekaligus bisa mengintimidasi.

 

Hamish mengajaknya berjalan bersama setelah melihat Prudy sudah kelar mengambil barangnya di loker. "Benar. Kamu sendiri? Kelas sejarah dan politik internasional. Sangat disayangkan kita punya kelas yang sangat berbeda semester ini." Kata si jenius berambut ikal hitam tersebut. 

 

"Hmph. Aku rasa guru juga ogah mempertemukan kita di kelas. Ingat semester kemarin? Waktu kelas Fisika? Kita beneran berantem di kelas karena sebuah rumus, terus pernah pula mengkritik guru pengganti... _Well it's amazing why we're not get kicked out from this school yet_." Prudy tertawa bersamanya.

 

Berani gitu sekolah berurusan sama dua anak yang kemampuan IQ-nya diatas rata-rata serta kedua orang tua yang punya peran penting dalam pemerintahan Inggris?

 

Hamish dan Prudy tidak memiliki rahasia satu sama lainnya. Hamish tahu kalau orang tua Prudy adalah mata-mata dan pembunuh bayaran, sementara Prudy tahu Hamish adalah anak dari seorang detektif konsultan yang terkenal. Dan mereka sama-sama tidak risih atas kenyataan tersebut.

 

"Tidak akan ada yang berani melakukan itu. Ah, _by the way_ , Prudence..." Hamish tiba-tiba memanggil serius. Prudy langsung siaga. "Kalau bisa, maukah kamu pergi menemaniku malam ini?"

 

Langkah Prudy berhenti mati ditempat. Dia bisa merasakan pupil matanya melebar. _Shit_ , semoga Hamish tidak melihatnya. Prudy berusaha tetap tenang kala menjawab pertanyaannya.

 

"Kemana, Holmes?"

 

Hamish mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, "Mengikuti pengendar narkoba disekitar sekolah. Yang menjadi pembicaraan guru konselor minggu lalu." Suara sengaja ia kecilkan supaya tak menarik perhatian. 

 

Prudy menyeringai. Hamish itu sama seperti orang tuanya. Suka mengambil kasus dan mencari hal-hal untuk dipecahkan. Prudy tak jarang terseret kedalam kelakuan aneh si pemuda, tapi jujur Prudy sendiri menikmati ketegangannya. Mereka pasangan yang sempurna.

 

" _Okay_. Ketemu di mana dan jam berapa?"

 

"Depan gelanggang renang, jam 6 malam."

 

" _Fine, then_. Aku pulang dulu tapi."

 

Hamish mengiyakan. "Baiklah."

 

Mereka akhirnya tiba di perpisahan kelas. Hamish masuk kedalam kelas Kimia sedangkan Prudy ke kelas sejarah yang terletak lebih jauh di depan. Hamish menganggukan kepalanya tanda sampai jumpa ke Prudy. Prudy sendiri juga membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

 

Sang gadis melenggang pergi dengan rambut panjang berkilauan mengekor dibelakangnya, kembali kepada dirinya yang tenang dan mengintimidasi. Dan sang pemuda jenius menghilangkan bekas emosi di wajahnya,  dia tidak perlu lagi menunjukkannya kalau Prudy tidak ada.

 

Prudence disekolah terkenal sebagai senior keren yang punya aura cool mematikan. Sangat setia pada teman, tidak gampang terhasut, sering membantu, tapi tidak gampang untuk disentuh.

 

Dia sangat terkenal di kalangan junior, hampir setiap hari ada saja perempuan atau laki-laki yang mendatanginya hanya untuk mengucapkan 'hai' atau berkenalan. Prudy membalas mereka ramah, _obviously_ menyukai perhatian yang didapatkan.

 

Karena mengetahui pandangan orang padanya seperti itu, Prudy berusaha menjaganya baik-baik. Terkenal sebagai gadis cool yang nampak seperti pembangkang, itu terbawa sampai ke rumahnya. Diperparah oleh masa puberitas yang melanda si gadis.

 

Hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui secara baik sosok Prudy. Hamish, beberapa sahabat perempuan dan laki-lakinya yang lain, dan juga, _of course_ , orang tuanya.

 

Dibawah meja belajarnya Prudy menerima pesan baru dalam inbox email ponselnya. Kelas lagi membosankan, ia memutuskan buat mengeceknya. Ternyata pesan dari Peter.

 

// Peter Guillam - 12:15 //

// Evangeline, hari ini langsung pulang ke rumah ya. _Good day, darling_. //

 

Ah. Itu kode dari Papa-nya kalau dia punya pekerjaan khusus. Biasanya Peter bakalan nanya panjang kali lebar ke Prudy, nanya dia lagi di mana, sedang apa, sama siapa, kapan pulang, dan sebagainya. Namun setelah Prudy bilang jangan banyak bertanya, Peter menghormati pilihan anaknya. Dia tidak terlalu bertanya seperti polisi--- coret, mata-mata lagi.

 

Pesan dari Peter tidak ia balas. Prudy sudah mengerti, kenapa dia harus membalasnya? Kadang dia juga tidak membalas balik pesan-pesan yang diterimanya dari orang lain. Yang penting Prudy mengerti apa yang mereka butuhkan.      

 

Bukannya Prudy jarang berbicara... Hanya saja... _You know_ , kadang-kadang ada perasaan lagi tidak pingin berbicara sama orang lain, gitu...

 

Kelas berlangsung sangat, sangat, sangat lamban sekali. Entah berapa kali Prudy menguap, dia hilang hitungan. Hari ini harus segera pulang, baru sehabis itu dia bisa pergi mendatangi Hamish di gelanggang renang. Hamish sengaja memilih disana karena dia sekalian latihan berenang.

 

Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang biasa-biasa saja. Atau menyenangkan, mengingat ia akan pergi bersama Hamish malam nanti untuk mencari jejak penjahat... Mungkin mereka bisa pergi ke tempat lain, seperti ke toko buku tua atau ke toko perlengkapan kimia, atau, atau, atau...

 

Ah, seandainya Hector tidak merusaknya.

 

* * *

 

 

"Tidak boleh."

 

Prudy teranga.

 

Hector melipat kedua tangan di dada, persenjataan yang lagi ia susun di dalam koper terlupakan semua. Pulang-pulang kerumah Prudy main merocos saja bilang kalau sehabis makan dia akan pergi lagi keluar. Tidak menceritakan mau kemana dan sama siapa, wajar dong kalau Hector tidak membolehkannya. Lagipula hari ini Hector dan Peter ada tugas, mereka cukup berhati-hati untuk membiarkan Prudy keluar sendirian tanpa pengawasan dari mereka.

 

" _But Dad_! Aku sudah berjanji akan pergi menemaninya, cuman jalan-jalan biasa saja kok! Kita tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh!" Prudy meminta. _Well_ , dia agak berbohong sih soal 'jalan-jalan biasa' karena tidak ada yang biasa kalau kamu menghabiskan waktu bersama Hamish Watson-Holmes.

 

" _I said no_. Aku dan papa-mu ada tugas malam ini. Jadi sebaiknya kamu dirumah, Fabian akan datang menjagamu." Hector tidak kalah keras kepalanya dari Prudy.

 

"Fabian? Fabian!? _Oh God_ , memangnya umur berapa aku ini, masih butuh seorang _babysitter_ untuk menjagaku!?" Sahut Prudy, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. _Litterally_ , frustasi.

 

Hector menghampiri puterinya, berpikir kalau lebih baik berbicara perlahan.

 

"Prudence, _darling_ , dengarkan... Kamu tahu betapa bahayanya pekerjaan kami, kami tak ingin mengambil resiko kamu kenapa-kenapa. _You are our only child_ \---"

 

Prudy mundur selangkah saat ayahnya menghampiri. Hector terkejut mendapati Prudy begitu, Prudy belum pernah menghindari sentuhannya.

 

"Tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Dad! Look, aku bisa menggunakan pisau lipat, _fencing_ , dan pengejut listrik! Kamu juga mengajariku cara bertahan diri, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

 

Hector terbalak. Dia tahu semua itu bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya dikuasai oleh anak-anak seumuran Prudy, tapi tetap saja... "Kamu tidak mengatakan kamu mau pergi kemana dan sama siapa. Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkanmu pergi? Lagipula, aku memang tidak berniat membiarkanmu kemana-mana malam ini!"

 

Sekarang Prudy yang terdiam sebentar. Dia memang sengaja tidak menceritakan kalau dia mau bertemu sama Hamish, _hell_ , Prudy saja tidak pernah menceritakan soal Hamish ke Hector atau Peter!

 

"P-Pergi sama temanku. Dia memintaku menemaninya... Pergi kesuatu tempat." Ungkap Prudy dengan nada sedikit ragu.

 

Hector menukikkan alis matanya. Jelas betul tahu kalau Prudy tengah membohonginya. Makin tidak sudi lah Hector melepasnya pergi malam ini. "Tidak bisa, Prudy. Tinggallah dirumah. _Please_." Dia sampai memohon.

 

"Aku nggak mau!"

 

Prudy berencana tidak akan menyerah semudah ini, dia berteriak di depan Hector. Kedua pipi pucat bersemu merah oleh amarah. Temperamennya mirip sekali sama Hector.

 

"Oh _for fuck sake, listen to me for once_!" Teriak Hector balik. "Kenapa kamu jadi berubah sekali, Prudy? Peter dan aku berusaha memahamimu, _but you're not helping us at all! We do this for your own safety_!"

 

"Kamu tidak mengerti! Papa juga tidak mengerti! Kalian masih saja memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. _Face it, I am not a little girl anymore_. Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti aku itu salah satunya! Kesel tau gak aku di khawatirin melulu!" Prudy kini bertolak pinggang dalam menantang balik ayahnya.

 

"Tunggu dulu, apa? _Excuse me_ , kamu kesal karena kami khawatir kepadamu? Apa itu salah?" Hector juga menaikkan nada bicaranya. Dia tahu dia seharusnya tidak menyahut pada anaknya sendiri, akan tetapi Prudy tidak menolongnya.

 

"Kalian berdua berlebihan," ungkap Prudy. "Aku punya kehidupan sendiri. Aku bisa memutuskan segalanya."

 

Disini Hector malah ketawa mengejek.

 

Itu semakin membuat Prudy naik darah.

 

"Kamu merasa sudah dewasa? _Young lady_ , kamu bahkan masih menonton kartun sabtu pagi sampai sekarang. Kamu belum dewasa. Jangan cepat-cepat bertingkah seperti salah satunya, _because you are not_ ," Ejek Hector. "Kamu akan tinggal dirumah malam ini suka atau tidak. Temanmu itu bisa pergi sendirian!" Ia berkata penuh amarah.

 

Prudy yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangisan kesal cuman bisa bilang, "... _I fucking hate you_." Kemudian dia berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidurnya, pakai membanting pintunya segala. 

 

" _Oh yeah sure_ , lari masuk ke kamarmu karena itu adalah yang dilakukan oleh orang dewasa. _Fucking grown up thing, indeed_!" Hector berteriak kencang pas di tangga bawah, sengaja biar Prudy mendengarnya.

 

Tidak ada lagi suara datang dari lantai dua, dan itu menyadarkan Hector atas apa yang sudah terjadi. Pria itu merebahkan dirinya ke sofa, bekas adrenalin dari pertengkarannya bersama sang anak menyisakan sakit kepala sebelah padanya. Belum pernah ia berteriak sekencang itu ke Prudy. Sama sekali.

 

Gerutuan frustasi lepas dari mulutnya. Perkataan benci Prudy tertusuk dalam telinganya, Hector bisa mendengarnya terulang kembali bagaikan kaset rusak.

 

"... _Oh god_..." Bisik Hector kemana-mana kepada ruangan kosong. " _What have I done_...."

 

* * *

 

 

Prudy punya kebiasaan buruk yang sering ia lakukan kalau lagi marah.

 

...Dia akan masuk kedalam lemari bajunya lalu menangis disana. Itulah yang dia lakukan setelah membanting pintu kamarnya, langsung mengunci diri di dalam lemari.

 

Duduk bersandarkan dinding, melipat kedua kakinya ke dada, dan memendamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya... Itu prosedur rutin yang Prudy lakukan tiap kali memasuki lubang nestapanya tersebut.

 

Isakan demi isakan lepas dari mulutnya. Bodoh, bodoh, aku benci Dad. Aku benci semuanya. Mereka tidak bisa memahamiku. Pikirannya berkecamuk banyak hal, semuanya membuat air mata Prudy tak berhenti mengalir.

 

Dalam tangisannya Prudy bisa mendengar pegangan pintu kamarnya terputar beberapa kali, berusaha dibuka tetapi Prudy menguncinya dari dalam. Apakah ayahnya belum puas memarahinya dibawah sana, sampai-sampai dia naik menghampiri kamarnya?

 

"Prudy. Buka pintunya."

 

Suara Hector terdengar dari luar sana. Dia berdiri pasrah memutar-mutar ganggang pintu perak milik kamar Prudy yang tidak kunjung terbuka. Amarah sudah luntur dari hatinya, mana ada sih orang tua yang bisa marah lama sama anak?

 

"...Prudence..." Hector sekali lagi memanggil.

 

Prudy berdecak kesal. "Pergi sana!" Teriaknya.

 

"Dengarkan, Dad tidak bermaksud untuk..."

 

"Pergi!!"

 

"Tolong dengar..."

 

"Aku bilang pergi!!" Prudy menendang pintu lemari dari dalam. Tangisannya berubah jadi raungan, "Mati saja sana atau apalah! Tinggalkan aku sendirian!"

 

Hector menelan ludah kasar, berusaha menghiraukan kalau Prudy memintanya untuk mati barusan. Omongan orang lagi marah sebaiknya tidak di ambil hati.

 

Akhirnya Hector menyerah, dia tak mampu berbuat apapun kalau Prudy sendiri tidak mau bekerja sama. Walhasil si pria berambut pirang pasir itu melangkah pergi dari depan kamar anaknya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar tangisan Prudy di dalam sana.

 

Hector tidak pernah melarang anaknya melakukan apapun, tidak memarahinya kalau dia dapat nilai jelek disekolah (tunggu, itu tidak pernah terjadi, hebatnya), dan lain-lain. Peter juga tidak, namun mereka tetap tegas kepadanya.

 

Lantas kenapa dia keras kepala sekali tentang hal ini? Hector akan mencari lebih lanjut nanti.

 

Sekarang dia harus fokus kembali kepada tugas malam ini. Tak boleh ada kesalahan, meski tugas Peter dan dia hanyalah mengawasi dari kejauhan. Tetapi situasi bisa berubah cepat dalam hitungan detik, mereka harus bisa menanggulanginya bagaimanapun caranya. 

 

Prudy menangis selama setengah jam penuh. Lupa kepada keadaan sekitar, gadis itu mengambil ponselnya dari dalam kantong celana jeans. Pukul 6:45 malam. _Shit_ , kutuknya dalam hati. Dia janjian sama Hamish jam 6 pas, ini sudah hampir mau satu jam telatnya. Segera Prudy mengetik pesan ke pemuda Holmes tersebut, mengatakan kalau dia meminta maaf karena keterlambatannya.

 

Jawaban yang Prudy dapatkan membuatnya merasa bersalah kepada Hamish.

 

// Hamish Watson-Holmes  18:55 //

// Tidak apa-apa. Aku menunggumu. //

 

Itulah yang membuat Prudy bertekad tetap ingin pergi bersama Hamish. Hamish tidak memiliki teman dekat, Prudy tahu kalau dia sampai meminta bantuannya, berarti Hamish benar-benar membutuhkannya.

 

Prudy yang punya sifat ingin menjadi yang terbaik bagi siapapun tidak mampu bertekuk lutut menolak dorongan hatinya. Dia tahu dia harus mencari cara lepas dari Hector... Kalau dia berhasil keluar rumah tanpa diketahui, dia bisa mengambil sepedanya di garasi lalu pergi ke jalanan kota buat menyamperi Hamish.

 

Kesempatannya datang ketika Hector kembali mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

 

"..... _Darling_ , aku mau pergi. Fabian akan datang sebentar lagi, _please come out_."

 

Pinta Hector yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian dinas biasanya. Turtle neck hitam, jas wool abu-abu, sarung tangan hitam, dan celana bahan berwarna senada.

 

Prudy memang sudah keluar dari dalam lemari bajunya. Tapi dia tidak mau membiarkan Hector masuk. Dia tidak menginginkan ayahnya melihatnya bermuka sembab, jelek, dan itu semua karena dirinya. Prudy memilih diam.

 

Hector mencobanya lagi, saking putus asanya di diami oleh anaknya dia menumpukan kening kepala di depan pintu kamar Prudy. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu, "... _You always give me your charm kiss before I go to work_." Suaranya gemeteran seperti mau menangis.

 

Ciuman keberuntungan, katanya. Masih saja Hector mempercayai hal bodoh yang dibuat-buat olehnya kala Prudy masih kecil dulu?

 

 

* * *

 

 

> _"Papa! Papa!"_
> 
> _Prudy yang berumur 4 tahun berlari menerjang Peter di ruangan kerja rumah. Peter menangkap sang anak kemudian mengangkatnya kedalam pangkuan, Prudy menatapnya intens pakai kedua mata besarnya itu._
> 
> _"Ada apa,_ darling _? Kok kamu lari-larian begitu sih, nanti jatuh loh." Peter mengusap kepala Prudy, sedikit memainkan kepangan pendek yang Hector buatkan di samping pundak si anak._
> 
> _"Daddy kesakitan, Papa! Tolong Daddy!"_
> 
> _Prudy lompat turun dari pangkuan Peter dan menarik tangan si ayah untuk mengikutinya, Peter gak pakai menengok balik ke pekerjaan yang ia urusi di mejanya ayo saja ditarik oleh gadis kecilnya yang tingginya tak lebih dari tumit ke batas dengkul._
> 
> _Peter dibawa Prudy menuju ruang tengah yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang main Prudy, ada_ play pen _dan mainan berserakan di atas lantai kayu. Hector sedang duduk di salah satu sofa mereka sembari membuat gerakan kibasan menghilangkan sakit ditangannya._
> 
> _"Kenapa, Hector?" Tanya Peter khawatir. Dia duduk disamping kiri suaminya, Prudy menempel di sebelah kanan Hector. Kepala Prudy langsung melekat di dada Hector._
> 
> _"Keram sedikit, tadi aku mencoba senjata lama di gudang bawah dan aku tidak tahu pelatuknya berkarat. Fuc---" Hector hampir saja keceloposan mengutuk terus dia ingat ada Prudy duduk bersandarkan dadanya. "E--eh, harusnya kita... Tidak menyimpan barang tua di gudang. Prudy menarikmu keluar dari ruang kerjamu, huh?"_
> 
> _"Ah._ She's a clever girl _. tahu kalau Daddy-nya kesakitan, dan langsung mencari pertolongan." Gunggah Peter dengan bangganya. Dia beralih mengusak-usuk rambut Prudy, Prudy terkekeh penuh kesenangan karena pujian dari Peter._
> 
> _"_ Isn't she? Isn't she a very beautiful, clever, little girl _?" Ujar Hector, menarik Prudy keatas pangkuannya lalu memberinya pelukan erat dan banyak ciuman._
> 
> _Prudy balas memeluk Hector. Melingkarkan kedua kakinya di perut Hector. "But Daddy, tanganmu masih sakit..." Lenguh si anak._
> 
> _Sebelum Hector mampu membalas Prudy, Peter meraih tangannya yang sakit kemudian memberinya ciuman di punggung tangan. "_ There _, masalah terselesaikan. Semuanya bisa sembuh pakai ciuman." Canda Peter._
> 
> _Hector memutar kedua matanya. "Astaga. How lame was that---"_
> 
> _"Ooooh!!"_
> 
> _Prudy keburu terpana melihat cara Peter mencium 'sembuh' sakit Hector. Namanya juga anak-anak, gampang kemakan fantasi._
> 
> _"Oooh, kalau aku mencium Daddy juga apakah sakitnya akan hilang?" Tanya Prudy penuh antusiasme tinggi, meronta kegirangan di dalam dekapan Hector._
> 
> _Peter dan Hector sedikit melirik ke satu sama lainnya. Hector menyeringai, memutuskan untuk mempermainkan puterinya sedikit dalam cara yang manis._
> 
> _"Ciuman darimu lebih mujarab daripada milik Papa._ A charm kiss, they say _. Pasti dengan ciuman dari Prudy semua sakitnya beneran hilang,_ will you kiss it better for _daddy?"_
> 
> _Hector mencondongkan tangannya yang sakit kepada Prudy. Prudy tanpa basa-basi langsung menciumnya berkali-kali, melihat itu Hector dan Peter tak kuasa menahan tawa kecil mereka._
> 
> _Prudy kemudian bertanya, "Masih sakit?"_
> 
> _"Tidak!" Hector menyahut takjub buatan dan memutar tangannya yang sakit di hadapan Prudy. "Sakitnya hilang tidak bersisa!_ Good Lord _, anakku memang hebat! Ciuman keberuntungannya membuat segalanya jadi lebih baik." Dia mengakhirinya pakai mencium kedua sisi pipi Prudy._
> 
> _"Yaaaay! Kalau begitu Prudy bakalan ngasih banyak ciuman! Supaya Daddy atau Papa gak sakit lagi!!" Prudy menyahut kegirangan._
> 
> _Peter lalu ikut menimpali, "_ That's right. Your charm kiss will make everything much better _. Nah sekarang bagaimana kalau Prudy main di atas dulu, ya? Papa atau Daddy akan menyusul." Ia secara halus menyuruh Prudy meninggalkan mereka berdua._
> 
> _Prudy yang polos mengangguk cepat kemudian beranjak dari tempat kedua orang tuanya. Dia cukup gesit dalam berjalan menaiki tangga yang lebih besar darinya. Hector sempat memintanya berhati-hati dalam menaiki anak tangga,_
> 
> _"Kamu mau kuambilkan salep panas atau..."_
> 
> _Peter langsung bertanya ke Hector yang kembali menampilkan wajah ngilu di mukanya._
> 
> _"_ Oh fuck _, berikan aku salep terpanas yang kita miliki._ Fucking hell _ini ngilu banget." Keluh Hector._

 

* * *

 

 

Prudy tetap tidak membalasnya.

 

Hector akhirnya menyerah. Untuk pertama kalinya dia harus pergi bekerja tanpa mendapatkan _charm-kiss_ dari Prudy, dia harus segera membiasakan diri sama hal itu. Anaknya tidak percaya lagi oleh perkataan manis sang orang tua.

 

"....Kalau begitu aku pergi, Prudence. Berhati-hatilah di rumah," Hector bersyukur pintu kamar Prudy cukup tebal kayunya, setidaknya suara tercekat sedihnya tidak terlalu terdengar. " _Daddy loves you.._."

 

Dengan itu Hector beranjak turun dari atas. Berat hati, tapi apa daya? Punya anak yang sama keras kepalanya memang banyak cobaan. Temperamen buruk sepertinya emang berlangsung turun temurun dari keluarga Hector.

 

Suara Hector melangkah pergi menangkap perhatian Prudy. Rasa bersalah merayap di bawah kulitnya. Hector belum pernah pergi bekerja tanpa mendapatkan ciuman di pipi oleh Prudy, semacam ritual yang mereka berdua lakukan mulai dari Prudy kecil dulu... Sekarang Prudy menganggapnya bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan, ayahnya terlalu lemah untuk ukuran seorang hitman.

 

Penasaran, Prudy beralih mengintip dari jendela kamarnya yang mengarah ke luar rumah. Sudah ada mobil hitam menunggu Hector yang keluar dari rumah membawa koper hitam. Senjata laras panjang atau tangan, duga Prudy. Dia tahu tugas kedua orang tuanya kali ini cuman mengawasi saja dari pilihan senjata mereka.

 

Setelah Hector naik kedalam, mobil itu melaju pergi menuju jalan keluar dari rumah mereka. Warnanya yang hitam membuatnya sulit dilihat lagi akibat pepohonan dan langit malam. Prudy tahu ini adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk pergi sebelum Fabian datang.

 

Maka segeralah Prudy bergerak mengarungi kamar mencari benda yang harus dibawa sebelum ketemu sama Hamish. Ponsel itu benda wajib, ikatan rambut, jaket parka, buku notes mini, terus yang paling penting.... Adalah pisau lipat. Hei, jaman sekarang siapa sih yang bisa mengarungi jalanan tanpa membawa alat pertahanan diri?

 

Usai mempersiapkan barang-barangnya, Prudy berganti baju. Pakaian yang ia kenakan tidak pernah ribet maupun aneh-aneh, hanya kemeja plaid berbalut cardigan, celana jeans potongan sepatu boots, lalu jaket parka.

 

Oh! Hampir lupa, dia harus mengirim pesan ke Hamish kalau dia akan segera menyusulnya.

 

// Prudence Guillam 19:20 //

// Oi, aku akan menyusulmu sekarang. Maaf tadi ada sedikit masalah. //

 

Hamish yang berdiri menunggu Prudy ditempat yang sama, yaitu gelanggang renang, tersenyum sedikit membaca pesan  yang baru datang ke ponselnya. Prudy memang selalu bisa diandalkan, pikirnya. Dia harap kalau dia tidak menyusahkan Prudy sama sekali...

 

Karena Hamish cuman menginginkan Prudy seorang untuk mendampinginya. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa disejajarkan sama dengan gadis itu. Sifat sok keren yang dipasang demi menutupi hatinya, kemampuannya dalam menggunakan senjata, kepintaran akademis diatas rata-rata, sosok tidak biasa yang menarik, dan lain-lain...

 

Ayahnya, Sherlock, pernah mendeduksinya kalau dia jatuh cinta kepada seseorang. Hamish mengelaknya, mengatakan kalau perasaannya ke Prudy (yang pastinya tak dia ceritakan namanya kepada kedua orang tuanya, itu bisa habis dia dikatain sama John atau di pelototi aneh sama Sherlock) hanya sebatas platonik saja.

 

Perasaan yang akan segera berubah beberapa jam lagi.

 

* * *

 

 

Jangan tanya bagaimana kemampuan Prudy dalam mengendarai sepeda.

 

Karena itu brutal.

 

Gadis itu sekuat tenaga mengayuh pedal sepedanya mengarungi jalanan kota menuju tempat tujuan yang diberitahu oleh Hamish. Hamish tak lagi menyuruh menemuinya di depan gelanggang renang, melainkan di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Dia bilang kalau pengedar yang mau mereka incar sudah mulai menjalankan aksinya.

 

"Hamish!"

 

Prudy menghentikan sepedanya di satu blok jalanan sebelum sekolah karena dia melihat sosok Hamish berdiri bersenderkan batu bata gedung pertokoan kecil yang memang bersebelahan sama sekolahan mereka.

 

Hamish menoleh. Pupil matanya bisa kelihatan membulat saat menyadari kalau yang memanggilnya itu Prudy, namun tidak terlihat akibat langit malam. "Prudence. Kamu berhasil kesini." Dia menghampiri si gadis yang merantaikan sepedanya di depan toko serba ada seberang, yang memang memiliki tempat parkir sepeda.

 

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi nyeleneh sendirian, Holmes." Kata Prudy dengan penuh percaya diri yang setengah ditutup-tutupi, Hamish segera mengetahui ada yang salah kepada Prudy namun tidak berniat bertanya lebih lanjut sekarang.

 

"Apa kamu membawa senjata?"

 

" _Well obviously, yes_. Tapi aku tidak akan mengeluarkannya kecuali dalam kondisi terdesak." Prudy merogoh kantong parkanya tempat ia menyimpan pisau lipat berukuran kecil.

 

" _Good_." Hamish menengok ke balik tikungan gedung tempat mereka berada. Prudy mengikuti jejak temannya. "Lihat kesana. Itu Adam Hermann, alumni dua tahun yang lalu. Dialah yang mengedarkan narkoba di sekitar sekolah, sekarang lagi terjadi transaksi jual-beli antara dirinya dengan seorang junior."

 

Pemandangan yang dilihat oleh Prudy persis sama apa yang diungkapkan oleh Hamish.

 

Ada seorang pemuda, kelihatan agak tua, berdiri dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang lainnya. Mereka saling menyelingkat sesuatu diantara tangan mereka. Paket narkoba, _obviously_.

 

"Lantas apa yang mau kamu lakukan?"  Tanya Prudy.

 

"...Kita akan berpura-pura membeli darinya, kita bisa menyimpan barang dia jual sebagai barang bukti. Setelah itu aku akan memberikan sinyal bagi polisi terdekat kalau telah terjadi transaksi narkoba, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah bertahan sampai mereka datang. Tapi kalau ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi... Kamu tahu harus berbuat apa, Prudence."

 

Hamish mempertimbangkan kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi sekaligus menceritakan rencananya.

 

Prudy tahu Hamish berusaha mengatakan kalau mereka bisa saja ketahuan dan ancaman di keroyok habis-habisan atau bahaya lain yang menghantui. Tetapi baik Prudy atau Hamish tidak ada yang mau mundur, ini bukan kali pertama mereka menantang bahaya. Hamish percaya pada kemampuan Prudy, begitu pula sebaliknya.

 

Lagian kedua remaja tanggung itu sama-sama adrenalin junkie. Ya sudah.

 

Sebelum melancarkan aksi, Hamish dan Prudy menyusun sedikit strategi. Mereka setuju berpura-pura membeli barang haram tersebut pakai alasan digunakan untuk menjaga stamina dalam belajar. Hamish membuat jaketnya agak berantakan sementara Prudy membuka Parka-nya, ingin memberikan kesan yang tidak mencolok atau mencurigakan.

 

Ketika mau berjalan menuju tempat Adam berada, tiba-tiba saja Hamish meraih tangan Prudy dan mengenggamnya kala berjalan. Prudy menaikkan sebelah alis matanya pada si pemuda, meminta penjelasan atas hal ini.

 

Jawabannya datang dalam berupa, "Dia akan lebih percaya kalau kita datang sebagai pasangan. Adam punya kecenderungan romantis, terlihat dari bagaimana dia memperlakukan pacarnya, Danny."

 

"Oh. _Okay_." Reaksi Prudy cuman kayak begitu.

 

Seharusnya dia biasa-biasa saja menanggapi ini, tapi jujur Prudy jadi canggung kalau Hamish menyentuhnya sekarang. Soalnya dia bakalan jadi tegang dan jantungnya berdegub tidak karuan....

 

Tidak boleh, dia tidak boleh memikirkan yang lain dulu. Dia gak boleh terdistrak sekarang.

 

Dengan berani, Hamish dan Prudy mendatangi sekumpulan pengedar narkoba bertampang menyeramkan tersebut. _Hand in hand_.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter tahu ada yang salah pada Hector sejak suaminya itu menginjakkan kaki di tempat pertemuan mereka.

 

Operasi yang mereka kerjakan berada di sebuah gedung apartemen tua. Di sana pihak mata-mata dari MI6 akan bertemu sama pihak ketiga lain yang menawarkan informasi baru bagi kelanjutan misi mereka.

 

Tugas Peter serta bawahannya yang lain adalah mengawasi berlangsungnya diskusi pertukaran melalui kamera pengawas yang disetel, di pancarkan menuju tempat mereka berada di lantai paling atas dari gedung.

 

Sementara Hector dan dua orang lainnya bertindak sebagai pencegah kalau negosiasi tidak berlangsung lancar.

 

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?"

 

Peter menghampiri sang suami yang lagi memasang senjata laras panjangnya. Mereka ditinggalkan berduaan di loteng tempat pengawasan, yang lain pada sibuk ngurus tugas masing-masing dan emang pada gak mau ganggu Peter dan Hector.

 

Pernah sekali ada yang menganggu dua pasangan itu lagi berargumen dan dia dihadiahi dengan acungan dua mulut pistol pas di kepalanya. Plus tatapan penuh amarah dari Peter dan Hector. Orang itu tak masuk kerja keesokan harinya.

 

"....aku melarangnya pergi keluar dan ia mengamuk," Hector menjawab kesal. Suara selongsong peluru dimasukkan terdengar pekat keseluruh ruangan. "Mengatakan kalau dia sudah dewasa dan bisa mengambil keputusannya sendiri. Dia juga tidak memberitahu mau pergi kemana dan sama siapa, _like hell I'm going to let her out the house_." Gerutu si hitman.

 

Peter mendengus panjang. "Dia gadis remaja, Hector. Mereka punya banyak hal yang tidak ingin diketahui oleh kita, orang tuanya."

 

"Justeru karena main sok-sokan rahasia itulah dia bisa terjebak dalam bahaya dan kita tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolongnya! " Hector menyahut. Senjata di tangannya di letakkan secara kasar kembali ke koper.

 

Peter melihat Hector mulai berjalan menghindarinya, itu salah satu tanda kalau suaminya lagi khawatir dan Peter tak menginginkan Hector jadi terganggu dalam tugas kali ini.

 

"Prudy itu anak yang bertanggung jawab. Kita membesarkannya dengan baik, dia pasti tahu segala kosekuensi dari tindakan yang ia lakukan... Kamu terlalu khawatir, _dear_." Lanjut Peter yang mengikuti Hector ke arah jendela apartemen.

 

"Terlalu khawatir, katamu!? _Look who's talking_! _Prudence is our only child, I cannot risk to lose another child_!" Akhirnya Hector mengeluarkan segenap amarahnya ke Peter. Kedua tangannya terkepal keras karena itu.

 

Peter tebalak kebelakang. Hector mengangkat kembali topik soal adik Prudy...  Yang tidak berhasil lahir.

 

Setelah Prudy lahir, Peter dan Hector setuju mereka akan mencoba memiliki anak kedua. Saat Prudy menginjak umur 2 setengah tahun, Hector kembali hamil. Peter dan Hector mensyukuri kesempatan ini, sekaligus khawatir mengingat umur Hector yang tidak aman mengandung untuk kedua kalinya.

 

..... Hector mengalami keguguran di usia kandungan 4 minggu. Dia sedang menjemput Peter di tempat kerja ketika darah bercampur gumpalan daging merembes keluar dari dalam dirinya. Membuat bercak merah besar di celananya. Hector belum pernah berteriak sehisteris  waktu itu di dalam hidupnya.

 

Diketahui kalau janin yang dikandung Hector itu berkembang tidak sempurna. Maka tubuh bereaksi cepat membuangnya dari rahim, menghasilkan pendarahan yang membuat Hector harus di rawat di rumah sakit beberapa waktu.

 

Itu membuat Hector trauma sekaligus sedih. Apalagi dokter memberitahunya kalau dia mencoba hamil lagi, kemungkinan hal yang sama terjadi cukup tinggi. Faktor umur yang cukup tua juga menjadi kendalanya. Hector menangis sesunggukan di dalam buaian Peter setelah mendapatkan berita itu. Mereka setuju untuk tidak mencoba memiliki anak lagi, memutuskan untuk lebih fokus kepada Prudy... 

 

"Hector... Kamu tidak akan kehilangan dia. Prudy berada dalam masa remajanya, kamu pasti tahu dan ingat masa remaja itu seperti apa... Mereka penuh dengan energi, emosional, dan keingintahuan. Kamu tidak bisa menahan semua itu darinya, itu adalah prosesnya dalam mencari jati diri."

 

Ucap Peter sambil meraih kedua lengan Hector, mencoba membawanya berpelukan tetapi Hector diam saja di dalam pelukan Peter. Tidak bergeming walau Peter merapatkan kedua tangan di lehernya.

 

Hector berbisik ditelinganya, "... Argh, aku memang orang tua yang buruk..." Perlahan-lahan Hector menaikkan tangannya dalam memeluk balik Peter. Muka terpendam dalam di kemeja putih dan vest yang suaminya sering kenakan.

 

"Tentu tidak. Justeru sebaliknya; kamu perhatian dan lembut ke Prudy, memprioritaskan dirinya dari apapun. Aku yakin Prudy cepat atau lambat akan mengerti kalau kekhawatiran kita sebagai orang tua adalah hal yang wajar, bukan menjadi penghalang baginya dalam berkembang." Satu ciuman kecil dari Peter tertanam di pelipis kiri Hector.

 

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu..."

 

Oh sungguh, Hector sangat mengharapkannya. Dia benar-benar tidak kuasa kala Prudy menolak memeluk dan menciumnya, selayaknya yang sering dia lakukan dulu pada kedua orang tuanya.

 

Hector tahu dia tidak bisa terus-terusan memperlakukan Prudy sebagai anak kecilnya. Dia tidak mampu menyangkal kalau Prudy sekarang sudah besar dan memiliki jalan kehidupannya sendiri, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Prudy akan meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang cepat...

 

Mendadak ada suara dari luar ruangan, salah satu dari anggota mengingatkan kalau target sudah berada dekat dengan lokasi mereka. "Bersiaplah, Guillam. Mereka akan tiba beberapa saat lagi!" Kata Geraldi, yang sengaja memanggil 'Guillam' dalam arti Peter dan Hector.

 

Kedua orang yang merasa dipanggil itu sontak auranya cepat berubah menjadi aura serius dan tanggap. Permasalahan rumah tangga mereka dikesampingkan untuk sementara karena pekerjaan memanggil mereka segera siaga.

 

Peter mengenakan sebelah headset ditelinga kanannya, dia fokus menyalakan banyak monitor di hadapannya. "Semua sistem dalam keadaan menyala dan baik. Baiklah, kalian lebih baik berada diposisi yang sudah ditentukan." Katanya. Layar monitor putih terefleksi dari lensa kacamatanya.

 

"Aku akan segera kesana," Hector mengambil kembali senjatanya. Dia sudah lengkap mengenakan sarung tangan khusus dan peluru tambahan di balik jas-nya. Sebelum pergi keluar ruangan Hector menyapa Peter terakhir kalinya, " _See you later_ , Peter."

 

"Berhati-hatilah, _dear. Love you_." Peter tidak menengok kembali ke Hector saat suaminya menghilang dari gelapnya lorong setelah pintu terbuka. Dia mempercayai kemampuan Hector, semoga tugas kali ini semuanya akan berjalan lancar...

 

Sayang Peter hanya bisa berharap, tidak bisa mencegahnya.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hah? Lihat, lihat. Itu kan dua anak jenius itu kan?"

 

Semua pasang mata jatuh kepada sosok Prudy dan Hamish. Tangan Hamish mencengkram milik Prudy lebih kuat, menandakan kalau mereka harus tetap tenang supaya terlihat meyakinkan.

 

Adam, target mereka, berbicara. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di daerah ini?" Kemudian pandangannya jatuh kepada tangan Hamish dan Prudy yang saling melingkar. "Hooooh, sedang berkencan? Jadi gosip yang terdengar memang benar, huh? Manis sekali. Pujaan seantero sekolahan, pacaran!" Dia tertawa dalam bentuk mengejek ke Hamish dan Prudy. Teman-temannya juga ikut menertawai.

 

Hamish mendiamkan mereka pakai omongan langsung. "Hubunganku sama Prudence bukan jadi masalah kalian. Sekarang aku ingin membeli barang darimu, Adam."

 

Langsung Adam dan yang lain berhenti tertawa. Prudy memperhatikan gelagat mereka satu persatu, mencari tahu apakah ada yang mau berbuat macam-macam kepadanya atau Hamish.

 

"...Barang apa yang kamu bicarakan?"

 

"Obat," Hamish menjawab tenang. Saking tenangnya dia bisa saja tersenyum bebas pada mereka. Aktingnya emang perlu di acungi jempol. "Kamu tahu, narkotika..."

 

Salah satu dari kerumunan angkat bicara; "Untuk apa kamu membutuhkan hal itu---Aw!!" Dia langsung dipukul diam oleh Adam yang memotongnya.

 

"Tahu darimana kamu soal ini? Apa kamu bekerja sama dengan kedua orang tuamu, mengingat kalian mencari dan menangkap penjahat?" Tanya Adam secara ketus. Melontarkan picingan mata terutama kearah Prudy, yang bersiap dalam posisi defensif ke Hamish.

 

"Oh tidak, tidak. Orang tuaku tidak tahu soal ini. Aku memang memilihnya sendiri. You see, kami berdua membutuhkan bantuan dalam studi kami. Stamina dan fokus kami kurang, tentu saja darimana kami bisa mendapatkannya kecuali dari bantuan obat-obatan?" Hamish langsung menahan Prudy yang menegangkan pegangan tangannya.

 

"Apa? Kalian membutuhkan narkoba untuk membantu kalian belajar?!" Adam selanjutnya berwajah kaget.

 

Alasan Hamish masuk diakal,  Prudy pikir. Bagaimana bisa dia memikirkan hal it---- ah, Prudy cepat ingat kalau sahabatnya itu anak dari seorang detektif konsultan dan mantan dokter tentara. Ngapain dia pakai nanya lagi...

 

" _Yeah well_ ," Prudy yang diam akhirnya berbicara juga. Pakai tatapan menyepelekan dia bilang, "Kalian pikir bagaimana caranya kami bisa konsentrasi dikelas?"

 

Ada yang menjawab, "Karena kalian memang pada dasarnya jenius?"

 

Prudy dan Hamish menahan diri tidak memutar kedua mata mereka. Kadang-kadang orang 'biasa' membuat mereka menghela nafas panjang sekali... _But anyway_ ,

 

"Bisa menjamin apa kalian kalau kalian tidak akan memberitahukan soal ini kepada orang lain, huh?" Adam tidak semudah itu percaya. Dia belajar banyak dari pengalaman. "Melihat latar belakang kalian yang seperti itu... Terlebih kamu, Prudence. Perempuan paling terkenal satu sekolahan. _Please_ , _I am amaze_."

 

Hampir saja Adam mau meraih rambut panjang Prudy untuk dia cium ke mulutnya kalau Hamish tidak langsung mendorong Prudy kebelakangnya. Karena Hamish yang lebih tinggi dari Prudy, Prudy jadi tidak kelihatan dibelakangnya.

 

" _Leave her alone_. Kamu lagian tidak tertarik kepadanya. Danny akan marah sekali padamu kalau kamu ketahuan menyentuh orang lain." Ujar Hamish yang melindungi Prudy. Prudy saking kagetnya jadi bermuka merah padam.

 

Adam terengah kaget, "Whoa! Tenang, Holmes. Tidak ada yang akan menyentuh pacarmu, jangan posesif begitu dong," Dia menertawakan Hamish, tapi usai itu ia merogoh kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan dua plastik kecil berisikan bubuk putih. "Ini akan kuberikan padamu. Cukup bayar 50 saja berdua, Holmes."

 

Hamish mengangguk menyetujui harga yang diberikan oleh Adam. Rencananya berhasil, Adam terkecoh dan sehabis ini mereka akan melaporkannya ke polisi terdekat untuk...

 

"Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana kalau mereka mencicipi barangnya di depan kita? Supaya benar-benar yakin kalau mereka tidak menjebak kita!" Gale, teman Adam yang sekalian bertugas jadi partner-nya mencetuskan ide brilian yang menyusahkan.

 

Kedua pundak Prudy menegang mendengar ide tersebut. Gawat, mereka tidak bisa mencicipi barang haram itu! Sekalinya sistem tubuh terekspos kepada zat adiktif yang ada didalamnya, rasa ketergantungan bisa menggerogoti dalam-dalam... Kalau Hamish berani mencobanya, Prudy tidak akan membiarkannya. Dia tidak bisa meresikokan temannya!

 

"Maaf. Aku rasa tidak bisa. Kami punya cara tersendiri untuk melakukannya," Hamish mengalihkan Prudy yang tadinya berdiri dibelakangnya jadi dia rangkul di pinggul dan menyuruhnya berdiri berdampingan, memberikan kesan intim. "Iya kan, Prudy?" Si pemuda bermata biru gelap menyiratkan senyuman.

 

Whoa. Aktingnya kelihatan jelas sekali, pikir Prudy. Dia bisa langsung mengetahuinya karena Hamish barusan memanggilnya 'Prudy'. Hamish lebih suka memanggilnya pakai nama panjang tanpa ada embel-embel lain, saat ditanya alasannya kenapa, Hamish menjawab kalau Prudy emang cocok dipanggil seperti itu.

 

" _Why, yes... Love_." Balas Prudy yang memutuskan ikut bersandiwara dalam hal berbahaya ini.

 

Adam tak lagi menahan barangnya dari mereka. Hamish memberikan sejumlah uang yang yang mereka inginkan, sebagai balasannya dua paket narkoba berada diatas tangannya sekarang. Tugas mereka hampir kelar, tinggal menghubungi polisi terdekat dan membiarkan mereka menangani sisanya kalau saja Hamish sama Prudy tak dicegat sewaktu mereka mau pergi meninggalkan lokasi.

 

"Hei, kok buru-buru banget sih? Kenapa kita tak berbincang lebih lama?"

 

Sammy, anak seangkatan salah satu dari kawanan Adam berhenti di depan Prudence. Prudy hampir saja menonjoknya karena dia main mencegat jalannya dalam _manner_ mengancam. Pemuda berpenampilan urakan itu melanjutkan omongan ngelanturnya yang Hamish duga akibat dari minuman keras yang ia minum beberapa saat yang lalu. Hamish tidak menyukai tatapan sayu yang Sammy berikan ke Prudy, ada niat jahat di matanya.

 

"Kan sudah kubilang kami tidak tertarik sama hal itu. _If you excuse us_..." Prudy menarik pegangan tangan Hamish, mau melewati Sammy.

 

Sammy keburu menahan kedua pundak Prudy. Hamish menggeram melihat pemuda itu berani-beraninya menyentuh Prudy, sementara Prudy diam saja namun insting defensifnya mulai bangkit. Hector dan Peter mengajarkannya tetap tenang dalam kondisi apapun, mengandalkan kemampuan logika dalam mencari solusi bagi setiap situasi. 

 

"Aku menyukaimu dari dulu, tahu tidak?" Sammy yang masih memegang pundak Prudy mulai membuat gerakan mengelus naik-turun. Hamish mulai merasa tidak nyaman melihat itu. "Aku pernah mengajakmu jalan sekali tapi kamu menolaknya... Eh sekarang kamu malah berpacaran sama anak aneh ini, aku terkejut..."

 

"Hamish tidak aneh," Prudy menoleh ke Hamish yang menatapnya balik pakai mata terbalak. "Bisakah kamu menyingkir?" Dia balik menatap Sammy penuh kebencian.

 

Sammy tanpa diduga mengencangkan pegangan tangannya ke Prudy. Ia lalu melihat kebelakang Prudy dan Hamish, menyahut meminta teman-teman menolongnya. "Tolong aku disini, _guys_... Bisakah kalian 'menemani' Hamish sementara aku dan Prudy sibuk sebentar di gang kecil sebelah sana?" Katanya, omongan mulai ngelantur selayaknya orang mabuk.

 

Hamish jadi agak panik. Sammy punya niatan untuk berbuat tidak seronok, kemungkinan pemerkosaan bisa terjadi. Prudy juga sadar betul sama situasi yang melingkarinya, dia mencoba sebisanya tenang dan kolektif menghadapi ini.

 

Sampai teman-teman Sammy yang lain menangkap Hamish dan setengah mencekiknya. Disana Prudy kehilangan _self-control_ yang ia miliki, temannya dalam bahaya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

 

"Oi! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Prudy mau menolong Hamish yang di tahan oleh dua orang, sayang dia sendiri di tahan oleh Sammy dan satu orang lain yang merangkul pinggangnya dari belakang. "Lepaskan, hei!" Teriak Prudy.

 

"Shh, shh, _babe_ , tenang saja. Pacar tidak bergunamu itu tidak pantas untukmu. Nah..." Sammy menurunkan tangannya ke leher Prudy. Membuka satu, dua, kancing kemeja plaid yang Prudy kenakan. "Bagaimana kalau kamu diam saja dan pamerkan apa yang kamu sembunyikan dibalik bajumu itu..."

 

Tangan Sammy hampir saja menyentuh pakaian dalam yang Prudy kenakan apabila Prudy tidak menangkap tangannya dan tanpa basa-basi membengkokkan kelima jari tangannya dalam satu kali gerakan. Teriakan kesakitan Sammy menarik perhatian yang lain, Hamish yang tidak berkutik akibat tangannya yang di tahan dibelakang punggung melihat seutuhnya bagaimana Prudy membengkokkan, _possibly_ mematahkan tangan orang yang menyentuhnya.

 

"Kamu berani mencobanya?"

 

Prudy mengeratkan pegangan tangannya. Suara teriakan Sammy makin nyaring.

 

Genggaman tangan Prudy termasuk kuat, semua berasal dari ajaran Hector yang mengajarinya cara mempertahankan diri sesaat setelah Prudy masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Peter awalnya tidak setuju Hector mengajari puteri mereka bagaimana cara memegang senjata secara baik atau berkelahi pakai tangan kosong, tetapi ujung-ujungnya Peter sendiri juga ngajarin Prudy teknik negosiasi sama menjebak orang. Heran.

 

"Berani menyentuhku, kamu akan kehilangan semua jari tanganmu... _oh no, it's too easy_..." Ujar Prudy dengan nada mengejek. Dia menendang Sammy pakai kaki kiri dan lalu memutar orang yang mencengkramnya dari belakang, membantingnya ke tanah disamping Sammy tersungkur nangis melihat kondisi tangannya. " _How about I break all the bones in your fucking pathetic little body and show you not to mess with me and my friend anymore?_ "

 

Seringai bergigi deret putih merekah di wajah sang gadis. Gelam mata biru cerah melingkari pupil mata yang mengecil, reaksi alamiah dari adrenalin bocor menyambangi seluruh sistem tubuh. Mekanisme pertahanan, _flight or fight_.

 

_And obviously Prudy choose to fight_.

 

* * *

 

 

//Ring!

 

Peter menyumpah serapah kepada ponselnya yang bergetar di dalam kantong celana. Bikin kaget saja! ini dia lagi serius mengawasi proses rapat tertutup yang berlangsung rahasia, gak butuh gangguan dalam bentuk apapun yang bisa membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

 

"Geraldi, gantikan aku sebentar. Aku ada panggilan telepon dari..." Peter melirik ke layar ponselnya. Nama Fabian tertera di caller ID, itu menangkap rasa penasaran Peter. "Fabian?" Suara bingung lepas dari mulutnya.

 

Geraldi yang ikut mengawasi monitor dari tadi sama Peter menyanggupi. Peter beranjak pergi dari kursinya, mencari pojok ruangan di mana ia bisa menerima teleponnya dengan tenang tanpa menganggu yang lain.

 

"Hallo?"

 

"Peter! Peter, _thank god_ kamu mengangkat panggilanku."

 

Oke. Hal pertama yang Peter dengar sehabis menerima panggilan tersebut adalah suara panik Fabian. Ini bukan pertanda yang bagus sama sekali. Sama sekali tidak.

 

"Fabian? Tenang, ada apa? Kenapa kamu panik begitu?" Jangan bikin aku juga panik dong, batin Peter.

 

"Aku baru saja sampai ke rumah kalian karena macet di jalanan. Aku mengetuk pintunya dan memanggil Prudy... soalnya kata Hector, Prudy ada di rumah..." Fabian mencoba menyelaraskan nafasnya yang tersenggal.

 

"Iya, dia ada dirumah. Hector melarangnya pergi keluar malam ini kar----"

 

"Prudy tidak ada di manapun, Peter. Aku sudah mencarinya berkali-kali di dalam rumah, tidak ada Prudy." 

 

Peter bengong.

 

"....Apa katamu?" Ekspresi wajah Peter yang tadinya tenang berubah panik dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja. "Apa maksudmu Prudy tidak ada dirumah!?" Dia menyahut.

 

Geraldi sama satu orang lain menengok ke arah Peter yang panik sendiri di pojokan. Mereka mendengar berita itu juga ikutan khawatir, tapi mereka harus fokus kepada pekerjaan di depan mata...

 

Fabian melanjutkan, "Kamarnya kosong, ponselnya tidak ada, dan sewaktu aku mengecek garasi aku tidak melihat sepeda punya Prudy. Dia telah pergi, Peter."

 

"Dia pasti pergi diam-diam setelah Hector meninggalkan rumah..." Pusing berlebihan langsung menyambangi kepala Peter. "Astaga, Prudence..." Ia berkeluh kesah campur panik.

 

"Perlukah aku memberitahu Hector juga soal ini?" Tanya Fabian. Pertanyaan _obvious_ , tapi...

 

"Jangan. Kami sedang bertugas dan aku tidak mau konsentrasi Hector buyar karena masalah ini...."

 

Kalau Hector sampai tahu, dia akan menjadi sangat histeris. Hector yang histeris bukanlah Hector yang bagus, dia sangat destruktif kepada dirinya sendiri dan sama orang lain. Apalagi yang jadi persoalan adalah Prudy... Dulu Prudy kecil pernah jatuh dari sepedanya, Hector hebohnya keterlaluan sampai-sampai melarang Prudy naik sepeda lagi. Walhasil Peterlah yang mengajari anaknya naik sepeda...

 

"Aku akan mencoba mencarinya di sekitar kota, aku rasa dia tidak akan berada jauh-jauh. Maafkan sudah menganggumu, Peter. Ini juga salahku, aku terlambat datang sehingga..." Fabian mengungkapkan rasa bersalahnya dengan sangat.

 

"Ini bukan salahmu. Tenanglah... _By the way_... Baju dan barang milik Prudy masih utuh, kan? Dia tidak... Dia tidak membawanya untuk.." Peter tercekat sedikit, kemungkinan Prudy lari dari rumah menghantuinya... Hector pernah melakukannya, tidak menutup kemungkinan Prudy bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

 

"Oh tidak, tidak. Semua barang-barangnya utuh. Yang tidak ada hanya sepeda dan ponselnya saja, jangan khawatir. Aku rasa Prudy tidak senekat Hector..."

 

"Tetap saja... Sifat mereka terlalu mirip, mereka sama-sama _berbahaya_..." Peter mengingatkan kalau Prudy dan Hector itu sedarah, isi otak mereka itu sama. "Aku minta tolong sekali padamu untuk mencari Prudy... Kami... Kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan keadaan seperti ini."

 

"Iya, Peter. Serahkan saja padaku, tetap fokus kepada pekerjaan kalian."

 

Fabian berjanji kepadanya. Pria itu juga khawatir sama Prudy, dialah yang dari mulai Prudy kecil menjadi penjaganya atau sebut saja _babysitter_ -nya. Fabian menganggap Prudy sudah seperti anak sendiri, kalau sesuatu terjadi kepadanya dia juga akan merasa sangat sedih.

 

"Terima kasih," Peter tahu Fabian tidak akan mengecewakan mereka, pria itu juga seorang _hitman_ dan informan. "Tolong kabari aku lagi kalau kamu sudah menemukan Prudy."

 

Selesai berbicara ke Fabian, Peter membenarkan penampilannya yang jadi berantakan karena berita Prudy kabur barusan. Dia balik-balik duduk ditempatnya kedua koleganya melihat Peter penuh khawatir. Peter... Terlihat seperti habis kena bogem mentah gak kelihatan, gitu.

 

"... _you okay, Sir?_ " Clark yang sedari tadi diam saja melihat atasannya panik gak jelas di pojokan angkat bicara. Geraldi yang ada diseberang Peter juga menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

 

" _Yes. Yes....No, I am not_." Kata Peter. Datar, kosong. "Puteriku pergi diam-diam dari rumah dan tidak mengatakan dia pergi kemana. Iya, aku baik-baik saja." Itu sarkasme.

 

Geraldi sama Clark berwajah mesam. Tapi berubah kagum, soalnya Peter bisa kembali fokus ke pekerjaannya walau dia baru saja mendapat kabar tidak mengenakan. Iya emang Peter mukanya tenang tapi dalem hati rasanya pingin nangis terus keliling kota nyariin Prudy. Tabiatnya yang lemah hati belum berubah sampai sekarang.

 

Siapa sih yang gak cemas mendengar anak sendiri pergi gak tahu kemana, malem-malem, sudah begitu anak gadis pula!? Iya sih Peter tahu Prudy itu kuat dan pintar, hanya saja ya bagaimana, anak perempuan satu-satunya...

 

Peter gak nyangka aja gitu Prudy bakalan senekat itu menentang perintah dari Hector. Apa penyebabnya? Kenapa dia kekeuh sekali ingin pergi bersama 'teman'nya itu? Jangan-jangan temannya itu sebenarnya adalah pacar Prudy...

 

Pacar! Hah! Prudy punya Pacar! Ide gila darimana itu?!

 

Peter selalu mewanti-wanti anak gadisnya untuk berhati-hati sama lawan atau sesama jenis. Pernah sekali Prudy bertanya, "Terus kapan aku boleh punya pacar? Teman-temanku sudah pada pacaran semua."

 

Hector yang mendengar itu mukanya jelas-jelas menggambarkan, ' _Oh hell no_.'

 

Peter dengan bijaknya ngomong begini, "Tidak ada yang melarangmu berpacaran. Kamu boleh punya pacar, siapa yang bilang kamu tidak boleh memilikinya?" Muka pengertian ala bapak-bapak terlukis pekat diwajah Peter. Kayaknya dia belajar dari Smiley deh soal itu...

 

"Kalau begitu aku boleh berpacaran? Kapan?" Prudy bertanya penuh antusiasme.

 

Hector nengok ke Peter. Muka masih aja senyam-senyum pengertian gak jelas, terus mendadak dia berubah drastis---

 

"...Kamu baru boleh berpacaran setelah aku atau daddy-mu mati."

 

... _Well yeah_ , Peter sebenarnya lebih mengerikan dari Hector.

 

....Dan dia jauh bisa lebih tegas dalam memarahi Prudy daripada Hector. Peter sudah merancang banyak nasehat yang akan ia sampaikan ke Prudy sekalinya mereka bertemu nanti. Tingkah Prudy yang ini sudah kelewatan batas sekali, membuat kelakuannya pernah menghajar senior laki-laki di klub rugby karena sudah berani menipu temannya jadi terlihat sepele.

 

Oh Prudence, _dearest_ Prudence.

 

Di manakah kamu berada sekarang?

 

* * *

 

 

"Duduk."

 

Prudy menurut. Ia duduk di bangku taman depan mini market 24 jam yang ada diseberang gedung sekolah mereka.

 

Hamish mengusap luka sayatan kecil di dagu bawah Prudy menggunakan saputangan yang ia basahi pakai cairan antiseptik. Prudy meringis kecil mendapati Hamish main menyentuh saja luka yang ia dapatkan dari pertikaian barusan...

 

Prudy mengalahkan semua kerumunan itu pakai tangan kosong sementara beberapa dari mereka ada yang membawa pisau lipat. Prudy memang bawa pisau lipat juga, namun saking terbawanya dia sama situasi, ia lupa mengeluarkannya. Malah membalas pakai tangan kosong.

 

Dia mengalahkan 4 orang sekaligus, sedangkan Hamish hanya mampu melawan 2 orang. Itupun dia mengakalinya pakai tinggi badannya yang mengintimidasi. Usai pertikaian heboh itu, Hamish mmemanggil salah satu kenalan polisi ayahnya.

 

Segeralah Adam dan kawan-kawannya diringkus, kini tersisa Hamish dan Prudy untuk merawat luka-luka mereka.

 

Hamish dapat pukulan jelek di pipinya. Prudy kena sayatan di bawah dagu dan lengan cardigannya robek panjang dari samping. Selain luka sayatan, Prudy juga mengalami mimisan kecil akibat pukulan di batas kening dan ujung hidung.

 

Polisi menemukan Hamish merangkul Prudy yang hidungnya berdarah di tanah ketika mereka sampai di lokasi pertama kali.

 

"Pelan-pelan, aw--- astaga." Dumel Prudy yang menahan pergelangan tangan Hamish di sekitar lehernya.

 

Dibelakang mereka berdua ada mobil polisi mengakut orang-orang babak belur yang buat berdiri saja sudah kesusahan. Hamish tidak lagi nengok-nengok kebelakang ngurusin mereka, dia fokus kepada keadaan Prudy seorang.

 

"....maaf," hamish mengalihkan sapu tangannya mengusap bekas darah kering di pinggir hidung Prudy. "Kamu terluka. Ini bisa ditanggulangi kalau aku bisa lebih berguna dalam _hand combat_."

 

Prudy mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Hamish, "Oh _man. It's okay,_ _really_. Luka kecil begini..."

 

"Ini tidak kecil, Prudence." Kata Hamish, menekan maksud omongannya dengan mengangkat kedua tangan Prudy yang penuh memar serta sayatan kecil. "Aku tidak bisa meresikokan kamu terluka, _and yet_ , aku sendiri yang membuatmu terluka. Maafkan aku."

 

Prudy menyadari Hamish menatapnya sangat intens sekali. Ketakutan terlihat pekat di pandangan sang pemuda jenius, salah satu emosi yang jarang sekali Prudy lihat dari seorang Hamish. Dan semua itu bisa terlihat dari dirinya karena... Karena Prudy? Hamish bisa mengeluarkan emosinya jika Prudy yang menjadi taruhannya?

 

Wajah Prudy memerah membayangkan kemungkinan kalau Hamish memang perduli padanya. Apa... Apa Hamish menyukainya juga? Banyak pikiran berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya sekarang ini.

 

"Oke, berhenti sama menyalahkan diri sendiri atau menyesali kejadian barusan. _That was awesome and you know that_. Sekarang mereka sudah ditangkap dan diadili keesokan harinya, resapi perasaan bangga karena kita sudah menangkap penjahat." Ujar Prudy, berniat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ke hal lain.

 

Yang mengagetkan adalah Prudy menaikkan tangannya menangkap wajah Hamish. Memaksa pemuda itu menatapnya lurus. " _You are amazing. Never cease to amaze me_ , Hamish."

 

Hamish terperanga diam mendalami ekspresi wajah Prudy. Gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya, bukan sejenis senyuman yang terpaksa, tapi benar-benar senyuman tulus yang menenangkan. Hamish jarang melihat orang lain bisa mentolerir dirinya seperti ini kecuali keluarganya dan... Ya, Prudy. 

 

Apakah kecurigaan Hamish kalau dirinya telah jatuh hati ke Prudy seperti yang dikatakan oleh paman Greggory dan Mycroft itu memang benar? Mereka bilang Prudy itu mirip seperti John, menyebutkan mungkin saja Prudy adalah 'John' milik Hamish.

 

Puas menelan ekspresi wajah tulus Prudy, Hamish menemukan adanya keraguan dan rasa bersalah tersembunyi di balik matanya. Prudy belum menceritakan apa yang mengakibatkannya terlambat datang, dan soal perasaan bersalahnya... Adakah sesuatu telah terjadi sebelumnya?

 

"Prudence," Hamish berbisik lembut kepadanya, membiarkan wajahnya lebih melekat pada tangan Prudy. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatimu, kamu sudah ragu dari pertama kali kita bertemu dibalik gedung sekolah."

 

Ternyata Hamish menyadarinya.

 

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kota, Prudy memikirkan tentang ayahnya, Hector. Dia merasa bersalah sekali sudah membuatnya pergi bekerja tanpa peluk dan cium, sebagaimana yang biasa mereka lakukan.

 

Tangan Prudy turun dari wajah Hamish. Kini beristirahat diatas pangkuannya. Hamish memiringkan kepala, Prudy terlihat ingin menceritakan banyak hal tapi dia tidak tahu mau mulai darimana. Hamish memilih duduk disampingnya, menunggu Prudy berbicara.

 

"... _you know it_?" Prudy bergumam lembut.

 

" _I know everything about you_." Balas Hamish.

 

* * *

 

 

"Tidakkah kamu merasa pertemuan ini sedikit janggal?"

 

Geraldi bertanya ke Peter.

 

Mereka bertiga masih mengawasi dan entah sudah menghabiskan berapa bungkus rokok, sampai dua asbak yang ada diatas meja mereka penuh isinya sama abu dan puntung rokok.

 

"Ini memang mengejutkan. Pihak mereka awalnya tidak mau bekerja sama, sering membalas pakai kekerasan," Peter membenarkan omongannya. "Karena itu banyak yang diturunkan dalam misi ini, bukan? Resikonya terlalu tinggi. Kita tidak bisa kehilangan orang lagi."

 

Tidak sampai 5 menit setelah Peter mengucapkan hal itu, bunyi suara tembakan mengagetkan ketiga pria dalam ruangan. Layar monitor yang menampilkan pemandangan beberapa orang sedang duduk rapat pertemuan berubah jadi arena tembakan, sahutan menggenang pekat.

 

Clark memberikan sinyal darurat pada yang lain melalui _walkie talkie_ , "Kode hitam. Keadaan jadi ricuh, segera hadang mereka!"

 

Di satu monitor lain, Peter melihat Hector dan dua orang lain bersenjata lengkap mengarungi lorong apartemen yang ternyata sudah di kerubungi oleh pihak musuh. Mereka sengaja menyerbu ramai-ramai seperti ini rupanya... Peter tidak bisa meninggalkan suaminya sendirian dalam situasi seperti ini.

 

Karena itulah Peter bergegas mengambil senjatanya sendiri dari dalam koper perlengkapan mereka. Memasukan sederet peluru kedalamnya.

 

"Peter! Kamu mau apa!?" Geraldi bertanya kaget.

 

Peter yang mau berlari keluar pintu terhenti sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku tak bisa membiarkan Hector sendirian menangani ini. Kalian cepat meminta _back up_ , dan menjaga rekaman yang kita miliki. Kalau sudah, kalian pergi lewat pintu belakang. Di sana realtif aman."

 

Geraldi dan Clark mengangguk pelan.

 

Mereka tak menyukai ide atasannya, tapi Peter bukanlah pria yang gampang digoyahkan pendiriannya. Dia selalu berpegang teguh sama apa yang ia ucapkan. Kalau dia bilang dia ingin ikut membantu Hector, maka itulah yang akan terjadi.

 

Berlarilah sang mata-mata keluar ruangan, bunyi tembakan terdengar kembali. Berikut sama suara kesakitan yang datang setelah bunyi tembakan itu lepas ke udara. Peter ingat posisi terakhir Hector di monitor adalah lorong bawah, bergerak cepatlah Peter menuju lokasi tersebut.

 

Dan seperti yang bisa ia duga, sesampainya disana Peter disapa oleh peluru panas lewat di sampingnya. Untung meleset kena dinding. Peter segera melayangkan satu tembakan kearah peluru itu berasal, melihat sosok seorang pria berjas terjatuh kelantai dengan kerasnya.

 

"...Peter?!"

 

Di lorong seberang berdirilah sosok Hector. Mengenakan turtleneck saja, dan menenteng senjata semi-otomatis yang diberi perendam panjang di depannya. Entah apa yang terjadi sama senjata laras panjang miliknya, Peter menduga diantara ia menggunakannya sebagai senjata jarak dekat alias dipukulkan ke orang yang mau menyerang atau senjatanya kehabisan peluru.

 

Pasangan suami itu bertemu di tengah-tengah lorong. Memastikan satu sama lain tidak terluka sedikitpun.

 

" _Well, shit. This is one fucked up mission_." Komen Hector.

 

Peter mengiyakan pula. "Ada berapa orang yang tersisa di dalam? Kita juga harus pergi dari sini setelah keadaan aman."

 

"Antara 3 atau 4 orang. Mereka membawa banyak senjata, _damn_. Aku harap tidak ada yang membawa granat tangan atau sejenisnya."

 

"Ini tidak baik, kita bisa---- awas!"

 

Peter mendorong Hector dari hadapannya. Senjata ditangan di tujukan pada lorong hitam yang berada dibelakang suaminya, ada seseorang juga mengarahkan senjatanya kearah mereka berdua.

 

Tembakan Peter mengenai telak orang tersebut, sayang dia sendiri juga keburu melontarkan tembakan balik yang mengenai lengan tangan kiri Peter. Peter jatuh tersungkur dengan memegang lengan tangannya. Darah merah segar bewarnai kemeja putih yang peter kenakan.

 

" _No_! Peter!" Melihat Peter tertembak dan terjatuh membuat Hector panik. Dia menghampiri Peter, menatap bagaimana suaminya perlahan membuka luka tembakan yang menembus lengan kirinya. Darah merembes cepat karena luka yang dihasilkan cukup lebar.

 

" _Godfucking dammit_!" Desisan sakit lepas dari mulut Peter. Dia hampir saja lupa bagaimana rasanya tertembak... "Persetan... Argh, panasnya--- _fuck_!" Dilanjutkan oleh sumpah serapah.

 

Menggunakan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam, Hector menekan luka Peter. Itu supaya darahnya tidak banyak keluar dan melumpuhkan tangan Peter. " _Fuck_. Ayo, kita harus segera keluar. Mereka pasti juga tak akan berada terus-terusan disini! Aku akan melihat keadaan di depan terlebih dahulu."

 

Hector meninggalkan sisi Peter untuk mengecek perimeter depan, apakah aman dilewati atau tidak oleh mereka. Peter menarik baju suaminya pakai tangan yang tidak terluka, " _Are you fucking insane_ , aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian kesana!" Teriak Peter.

 

"Kamu tidak berguna dengan kondisi seperti itu, Guillam!" Hector balas menyahut kepadanya. Kedua mata melotot balik dalam ketegangan. " _Stay right here_." Dia memerintah balik si mata-mata. Hector tak mungkin meresikokan Peter terluka lebih dari ini, yang ada dipikirannya cuman satu; yaitu membawa Peter keluar dari sini.

 

Peter tahu dia tidak akan mampu menahan Hector. Dia pun melepaskan tangannya secara enggan. Belum tangan Peter lepas seutuhnya dari baju, Hector main langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Senjata api ditangan dinaikan kedalam posisi siap menembak saat dia mengarungi lorong dan tangga gedung.

 

Seharusnya Peter percaya kepadanya. Lagipula Hector adalah hitman yang lihai, _afterall_. Dan ini bukanlah kali pertama ia berada di dalam situasi sampah berubah neraka seperti ini, _he knows exactly what to do in this kind of situations_... Lantas kenapa Peter direndung oleh rasa takut yang teramat sangat?

 

Perasaan tidak mengenakan apa ini?

 

**BANG!!**

 

Ketakutan Peter terbukti dengan suara ledakan keras menggetarkan seluruh gedung.

 

Peter tersungkur tiarap di lantai, langit-langit atap retak menimbulkan pecahan debu campur serpihan jatuh ke atas badannya. Batukan kasar keluar dari kerongkongannya, debris masuk kedalam mulut. Ledakan apa itu barusan!? Peter menduga itu datang dari granat tangan berkekuatan sedang, tapi hasilnya bisa mematikan kalau di lempar ketempat yang tepat.

 

"H--Uhuk!! Hurkh, He---Hec---uhuk!! HECTOR!"

 

Dengan tenggorokan serak penuh udara berdebu Peter berteriak memanggil Hector yang menghilang di dalam kegelapan tangga, kini berasap dan bau benda terbakar tercium dari sana. Peter tak mendengar jawaban balik dari Hector. Itu membuatnya khawatir, dia tidak perduli lagi soal kacamatanya yang hilang ditengah-tengah keributan tadi.

 

"Hec--tor!" Peter berusaha sebisanya untuk berjalan. Tangan dan kaki mau mengkhianatinya, namun Peter tidak mau menyerah sebelum dia memastikan keadaan Hector baik-baik saja. "Hector!! J--jawab aku!" Tangga demi tangga ia turuni perlahan. Suara reyot dan debu yang berterbangan membuat Peter tidak tenang sama sekali.

 

Pemandangan yang Peter lihat dibawah mengejutkannya.

 

Hector terkapar di lantai dalam posisi muka kebawah dan tertimbun oleh beberapa papan kayu yang berasal dari langit-langit atap. Ada tubuh seorang pria berada di dekatnya, pasti dialah yang melempar granat tangan tersebut... Karena Hector tidak membawa apa-apa kecuali senjata tangan.

 

"Hector!!" Peter kembali menemukan suaranya yang menghilang. Dengan penuh kesakitan dia berlari menyambangi suaminya. Melihat Hector tidak merespon kepada suaranya membuat segala macam pikiran buruk menyambangi kepala si pria mata-mata, apakah... Hector mati?

 

Sebelum bisa meraih Hector, Peter harus menyingkirkan balok kayu yang menimpanya. Susah payah Peter melakukannya karena tangan yang berfungsi baik cuman satu, tapi akhirnya dia berhasil melakukannya dan lalu membalik tubuh Hector yang tergeletak kaku di lantai berdebu penuh selongsong peluru kosong.

 

Hector terbatuk kasar saat Peter membalik tubuhnya. Darah mengujrat keluar dari mulutnya, menetes ke dagu bawah... "Hurk-- P--Peter--- Hrrk--" lebih buruknya, Peter melihat rembesan darah di perut Hector. Macam luka tusukan di batas perut dan dada bawahnya. "Aku---aku-- perutku..." Banyak darah mengalir keluar dari bekas lukanya tersebut, Peter bergidik ngeri.

 

" _No, no, no_ , Hector--- jangan banyak bergerak. Ka-kamu akan semakin ber-berdarah, _please, love_..."

 

Peter tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada panik di suaranya. Dia mencoba mengangkat badan atas Hector dari atas lantai, Hector berteriak kesakitan saat badannya diangkat. Ini tidak baik, batin Peter. Hector sepertinya mengalami patah tulang rusuk, menggerakannya hanya akan membuat luka dalam semakin parah...

 

Mata Hector tersayup antara sadar dan tidak. Fokus pandangannya buyar, dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajah Peter. Suara-suara di sekitarnya perlahan melemah nyaris sunyi semua, yang Hector bisa rasakan hanya sakit, sakit, sakit, dan sakit saja.

 

Rasanya seperti mau mati.

 

Teriakan Peter memanggil namanya dan meminta tolong Hector ketahui dalam gerakan mulut saja. Tidak terdengar suara apa-apa lagi. Semuanya tenang, sunyi, sunyi mengerikan yang menghanyutkan sekali. Ditambah lagi oleh kepala yang pusing berat, dia tahu akan kehilangan kesadarannya...

 

Sebelum Hector menutup kedua matanya, ada satu hal yang terlintas di pikirannya.

 

Yaitu Prudy.

 

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap, menyisakan darah merah menggenang banyak di lantai kayu hitam...

 

* * *

 

 

Prudy melirik kebawah kakinya. Tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan tidak enak menyambangi hatinya, apa ini? Prudy menganggapnya sebagai rasa bersalahnya kepada Hector. Maksudnya kenapa ia bisa setega itu kepada pria yang sudah melahirkannya?

 

"...Daddy tidak membiarkanku pergi keluar menemuimu. _well of course_ aku gak bilang kalau aku akan bertemu denganmu atau mereka tahu soal dirimu--- _but that's not the problem_ ," Prudy sadar dia kebablasan ngomong. Langsung ngeles dong. "Dia bilang dia dan Papa punya pekerjaan dan aku tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana tanpa pengawasan mereka, _I mean--- I am 16 years old, for fuck sake. And I just punched down a guy that's bigger than me_! Kenapa mereka khawatir sekali sih?"

 

Hamish mencondongkan badannya sedikit ke Prudy, sehingga mereka berada dekat satu sama lainnya. "Kamu adalah anak perempuan. Anak satu-satunya pula. Orang tua punya kecenderungan lebih protektif kepada anak perempuan." Dia mengatakan itu berdasarkan dari pengamatannya.

 

Hamish punya tiga sepupu perempuan, Annabelle, Sophia, dan Georgia. Sepanjang Hamish mengenal para sepupunya itu, dia melihat sendiri bagaimana kedua orang tua mereka menjaga anak-anaknya seperti serigala. Paman Greg dan Mycroft memang menyeramkan, tapi gak bisa se-menyeramkan Sherlock dan John kalau lagi lepas kendali.

 

"Aku tidak suka dibegitukan! Kamu juga anak tunggal, tetapi keluargamu tidak terlalu protektif kepadamu!" Prudy mencari alasan, ia merengut kesal ke Hamish.

 

Helaan nafas pendek dikeluarkan oleh Hamish. Sepertinya memang sudah saatnya dia mengaku ke Prudy...

 

"Keluargaku mengawasi di mana-mana, Prudence. Seantero Inggris adalah milik mereka, Mereka tahu semua kegiatanku," Hamish agaknya tersenyum sedikit menceritakan itu. "Papa Sherlock selalu bisa mendeduksi apa yang aku alami setiap harinya, daddy John tahu bagaimana suasana hatiku setiap harinya, ada paman Mycroft serta suaminya yang bekerja di pemerintahan dan sering memata-mataiku lewat kamera, dan juga sepupu-sepupuku lantas teman-teman kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak pernah bisa sendirian."

 

Prudy bengong. Berusaha mencerna omongan Hamish baik-baik... " _Wh-what_ -?! Demi apa?" Dia berdecak kaget. Alis mata sampai menukik sebelah saking kagetnya.

 

Hamish pakai membenarkan kekagetan Prudy pakai mengangguk segala, "Itu benar. Pamanku dan suaminya sampai tahu soal dirimu, keluargamu, dan sebagainya."

 

"Uh? Dan kedua ayahmu??"

 

".............." Hamish menoleh ke samping, menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya dari Prudy. "....Mereka tidak tahu. Uhm... Aku tidak..." Dia agak tersipu. Mana berani Hamish mengenalkan Prudy kepada Sherlock dan John, udah keburu takut aja kedua orang tuanya akan mulai 'berkelakuan abnormal' dan membuatnya kehilangan Prudy.

 

Oh. Ternyata Hamish berpikiran sama dengannya. Syukurlah. Yah, gak bersyukur banget sih. Prudy padahal ingin sekali melihat keluarga Sherlock Holmes dan John Watson-Holmes lebih dekat... Siapa sih yang tidak ingin melihat pasangan detektif jenius dan partner setianya yang sangat terkenal itu?

 

Oke. Kembali ke masalah awal.

 

"....Aku tahu aku sering berkata ketus kepada mereka... Pasti mereka membenciku sekarang," Mereka yang disebutkan oleh Prudy pastinya adalah Peter dan Hector. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Apapun yang mereka lakukan, entah demi kebaikanku atau yang lain membuatku kesal. Aku tidak ingin dibantu. Aku ingin berusaha sendiri, aku membuktikan kalau aku bisa..." Sejumput rambut pirang panjang terkibas ke samping wajah Prudy karena angin malam.

 

Hamish menyibak rambut Prudy yang terbawa angin, mengaitkannya kebelakang telinga si gadis. Prudy nampak tidak risih sama sentuhan penuh afeksi dari Hamish.

 

"Itu karena kedua orang tuamu sangat menjagamu. Bagaimana mereka bisa membencimu, lihat dirimu; kamu dirawat penuh sayang," untuk memperlihatkan maksud hati dari pernyataannya tersebut Hamish mengelus pelan rambut Prudy memakai telapak tangannya. "Rambutmu halus dan berkilauan. Hasil dari sisiran lembut setiap harinya... Salah satu ayahmu yang sering melakukan ini."

 

Prudy refleks menganggukan kepalanya. Hector yang dahulu suka sekali menyisir rambutnya. Jadi ingat, mereka akan duduk di beranda belakang berduaan, Prudy menempatkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Hector lalu Hector mulai menyisir rambutnya menggunakan sisir berbahan lembut. Sering kali kegiatan mereka diselingi oleh canda dan gelitikan... Prudy berhenti meminta rambutnya disisir oleh Hector saat masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Alasannya malu, takut dianggap manja sama teman-temannya.

 

Hamish kemudian beralih menekukkan jari tangannya di bawah dagu Prudence. Berhati-hati tidak menyentuh luka yang ada disana. "Wajah bersih, mata cerah, bibir merah, kondisi tubuhmu juga prima. Terlepas dari kebiasaan burukmu yang suka begadang, segala kecukupan tubuhmu terpenuhi dengan baik." Katanya.

 

Ah, kalau itu sih kerjaannya Peter. Peter tidak ada henti-hentinya menyuruh Prudy memakan makanan sehat, memaksa Prudy memakan masakannya. Iya sih memang masakannya Peter itu enak, namun Prudy emang pada dasarnya susah makan sayuran, gimana mau dipaksa? Hector juga ogah ngeladenin Peter kalau pria itu kumat tabiat 'makan sehatnya'.

 

Selain soal makanan Peter juga bawel soal barang-barang yang Prudy pakai setiap harinya. Mulai dari pakaian, buku, alat tulis, bahkan sampai urusan perabotan tempat tidur sama alat make-up! Dia memberikan semua yang berkualitas baik bagi keluarganya. Semua barang terbaik demi orang yang di cintai.

 

"...apakah menurutmu aku tidak bersyukur karena memiliki orang tua seperti mereka?" Ungkap Prudy, perlahan raut bersalah muncul di wajahnya.

 

" _You love them so much. It's so obvious_. Kamu memang tidak lihai dalam mengungkapkan perasaanmu kedalam kata-kata, sebaliknya kamu menunjukkannya memakai caramu sendiri. Yaitu dari tindakan. Akan tetapi kamu khawatir karena kamu jarang mengatakannya kepada mereka, mereka jadi tidak tahu soal perasaanmu." Hamish menaikkan wajah Prudy sedikit, mengisyaratkan kalau dia tidak boleh terus-terusan murung.

 

Prudy berani lebih mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hamish,  "... _I'm shit at talking heart to heart, isn't it_?"

 

" _Very much. Same like me._ Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa perasaanku, Daddy-John yang membantuku memahaminya lebih baik. Terlebih lagi sekarang, aku mengalami banyak perasaan aneh yang tidak aku mengerti... Perubahan hormon serta kinerja kognitif yang meningkat di masa kita ini membuat segalanya _berantakan_. Mulai dari kondisi emosional sampai tubuh, aku paling tidak suka sama gangguan yang menyusahkan."

 

Hamish mendekatkan kedua kening kepala mereka. Ujung hidung mereka juga bertemu, Hamish menemukan dirinya memejamkan mata dan menghirup wangi parfum Prudence. Uap nafas mereka berdua bisa terlihat jelas, bisa terlihat jelas karena suhu udara malam yang dingin.

 

Penjelasan Hamish membuat Prudy memikirkan banyak hal. Mengingat-ingat kembali momen-momen yang ia habiskan bersama Peter dan Hector, momen di mana Prudy bersikap seperti dirinya sendiri tanpa ditahan oleh rasa malu atau khawatir. _God_ , dia sangat menyayangi mereka. Mungkin mereka bukanlah orang tua yang sempurna, tapi mereka sekalipun tidak pernah mengecewakan Prudy.

 

Prudy-lah yang sering mengecewakan mereka. Selalu saja membuat repot, apalagi sewaktu Prudy masih senang berantem secara fisik sama anak lain... Itu ya Peter sama Hector udah jadi langganan datang ke sekolahnya Prudy untuk meminta maaf kepada orang tua dari anak yang dihajar oleh Prudy. 

 

_Oh God_ , dan jangan mulai berbicara soal perkataan kasar Prudy kepada mereka berdua. Astaga. Terlebih ke Hector. Hector meskipun terlihat sangar dan mengintimidasi begitu, dia punya sisi lembutnya sendiri khusus buat Prudy dan Peter. Prudy adalah kesayangannya, apa-apa pasti Prudy ini, Prudy itu, Hector tidak pernah bosan membicarakan tentang anak gadisnya pada siapapun. Selalu membanggakannya sampai-sampai orang yang mendengarnya enek sendiri tetapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

 

_Dasar anak bodoh_. Prudy memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

 

Satu demi satu, air mata bulat jatuh dari bawah kelopak mata Prudence. Hamish tidak menyingkir saat Prudy menangis. Justeru dia berani melingkarkan tangannya kepada sang gadis, menariknya erat kedalam pelukan. Wajah teristirahat di sela leher Prudy, sebagaimana Hamish melihat Sherlock memeluk John setiap harinya.

 

Prudy terisak kecil di pundak Hamish. " _Shit, my tears ruining your clothes_." Dia menahan air mata yang mau jatuh lagi, tetapi tidak bisa.

 

"Mau darah atau air mata aku pikir bukan masalah." Kata Hamish. Prudy semakin mengeratkan pegangannya ke Hamish mendengar hal itu.

 

"Kenapa bisa aku berbuat seperti itu, Hamish?" Prudy lalu bertanya serius. Mukanya memerah total akibat menangis, mulai dari ujung hidung ke atas pipi. "Aku ini tidak baik. Mana pantas mendapat orang tua sebaik mereka, kehidupan enak, dan teman sepertimu?" Sergahnya.

 

Hamish memiringkan kepalanya sedikit mengarah kepala Prudy. Rambut panjangnya tercium oleh Hamish, "...Daddy-John selalu mengingatkan kalau semua terjadi untuk sebuah alasan. Tentu Papa-Sherlock menepiknya habis-habisan pakai logika, tapi aku memilih untuk mempercayai omongan Daddy-John. Yang kamu rasakan juga aku rasakan, Prudence. Pemikiran kita tidak jauh berbeda... Aku merasa..."

 

"....merasa apa?" Prudy bertanya bingung.

 

Hamish menemukan mulutnya kaku sesaat sebelum bisa berbicara kembali. "...Ah, bukan apa-apa." Hamish mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan kalau dia merasa nyaman dan sehati bersama Prudy, ia ingin terus bersamanya sampai nanti. Inikah perasaan yang disebut kasih sayang?

 

Prudy kembali melengos kedalam pelukan Hamish setelahnya. Hamish jarang sekali melakukan sentuhan kepada orang lain, sepanjang Prudy melihatnya di sekolah atau di manapun. Prudy satu-satunya yang mendapat perlakuan spesial darinya, Prudy sendiri juga memperlakukan Hamish lebih daripada yang lain. Ini membuat hubungan mereka jadi semakin susah ditebak.

 

Di dalam ketenangan nyaman tersebut, suara ringtone ponsel memisahkan pelukan Hamish dan Prudy. Segera Prudy engeh kalau itu adalah suara dering ponsel miliknya.

 

"Siapa yang--- oh..." Prudy terhenti ditengah-tengah kalimat. Yang meneleponnya adalah Peter.

 

Hamish ikut melihat kepada layar ponsel Prudy, menemukan panggilan telepon dari 'Peter Guillam'. Prudy nampak ragu antara mau menjawabnya dan tidak.

 

"Kamu tidak mau menjawabnya?" Tanya Hamish. Menopang tangan Prudy yang memegang ponsel, karena Hamish melihatnya gemetaran.

 

"...a--aku tidak... Berani," Ungkap Prudy yang lagi-lagi bergelinang air mata, padahal tadi sudah mau berhenti. "Aku... Aku..." Bicaranya mulai berantakan.

 

Hamish tidak mengatakan apapun. Tidak menyarankan, tidak menganggu, atau apalah. Masalah Prudy dengan kedua orang tuanya bukan urusan Hamish. Yang Hamish lakukan adalah menyadarkan Prudy atas kesalahannya dan tidak bermaksud jahat kepada kedua orang tuanya.

 

Sekarang keputusan ada diatas tangan Prudy. Hamish tidak lagi punya hak ikut mencampurinya.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ayolah nak, tolong di angkat..."

 

Peter sudah bermuka pasrah total. Dia mencoba menelepon Prudy sedari tadi tapi yang bersangkutan tidak kunjung mengangkatnya. Peter jadi mikir yang nggak-nggak, apa Prudy menolak mentah-mentah panggilannya karena kesal atau dia memang tidak mendengarnya?

 

Semua itu tidak penting! Yang penting adalah keadaan Hector yang sama sekali tidak terlihat baik---

 

Mobil ambulans sampai ke lokasi Peter dalam 15 menit, mereka bersama agen lain yang menyamar berusaha menyelamatkan anggota mereka yang tersisa dari sana. Hector sudah tidak jelas lagi bentuknya di dalam mobil ambulans, tubuh penuh darah dan luka menganga di mana-mana mengotori tempat perawatan di dalam mobil ambulans tersebut.

 

Peter duduk di dalam sana bersama dua paramedis lain yang mencoba sebisa mereka menstabilkan kondisi Hector. Darah yang keluar terlalu banyak, selalu membasahi kain kasa yang digunakan untuk menutup sementara luka tusukan di perut Hector. Selain luka tusukan Hector juga tertembak dibagian kaki, itulah yang merobohkan dirinya di tempat pertama; membuatnya tidak bisa lari ketika musuh melempar granat.

 

Belum lagi patah tulang rusuk sama lambung yang penuh darah. Hector tidak berhenti batuk darah.

 

Peter sudah menangis mendapati kondisi Hector kian parah, mana Hector juga menggumamkan nama Prudy terus menerus... Peter yang tidak tega menghiraukan lukanya sendiri dan berusaha menjangkau Prudy lewat ponsel, hasilnya yang seperti bisa diketahui, Prudy tidak mengangkat panggilan Peter.

 

"Pru..." Hector mencoba berbicara lagi. Mulutnya penuh darah, mengotori pengekang leher yang dipasangkan oleh paramedis.

 

"Shh, shh, aku se-sedang mencoba menghubunginya--- _dear_... Ja---jangan banyak... Sudah kamu tenang saja..." Peter tidak mampu meyakinkan Hector. Tangan kiri yang mati rasa mengengam erat milik Hector yang banyak bercak darah, Peter udah gak perduli sama kondisinya sendiri.

 

Hector takut kalau dia tidak bisa bertahan. Ini adalah luka terparah yang dia alami selama masa pekerjaannya. _Shit_ , dia emang agak lengah tadi... Bagaimana jika dia tidak mampu terselamatkan sebelum sampai ke rumah sakit? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa melihat Prudy sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam? 

 

Pemikiran picisan, memang. Terlalu klise, tapi toh tidak ada salahnya, kan? Namanya juga manusia...

 

Sementara Hector dibantu oleh paramedis agar tetap sadar dan membenahi pendarahannya, Peter berkali-kali mencoba menelepon Prudy. Hasilnya selalu sama. Tidak ada yang mengangkatnya, tidak tahu apa kalau ini adalah situasi genting!?

 

Peter mencari cara lain yaitu dengan mengirimkan pesan singkat. Sayang, pesan yang sudah siap mau dikirim malah tidak bisa dikirim karena sinyal di tempat penerima menghilang.

 

Ini jadi lebih buruk. Prudy telah mematikan ponselnya.

 

Dia tak bisa di jangkau oleh apa-apa lagi.

 

Prudence berada diluar sana sementara salah satu ayahnya lagi dalam kondisi mengkhawatirkan dan meminta kehadirannya. Peter tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi. Kepalanya berasa mau pecah.

 

Dan lalu dia ingat sesuatu.

 

Lebih tepatnya, seseorang.

 

Buru-buru Peter menekan nomor orang tersebut. Usai memasukan nomor dan menekan tombol panggilan, Peter kembali dihadapkan kepada nada sambung yang membuatnya cemas tiap kali nada itu terdengar.

 

Kelegaan sedikit menenangkan hati Peter ketika nada sambung terhenti dan tergantikan oleh suara seorang pria di seberang sana. Peter gak pakai basa-basi lagi langsung meminta,

 

"Hallo, Tuan Mycroft Holmes? Ini aku, Peter Guillam. Bisakah... Aku meminta bantuan anda?"

 

* * *

 

 

Prudy menatap layar ponselnya yang gelap sehabis dia matikan.

 

Bukannya dia tidak mau menerima panggilan Peter, hanya saja... Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa ke Peter, yang pasti sudah mengetahui kelakuannya berantem sama Hector lalu kabur dari ruumah. Prudy takut kalau dia sama Peter juga akan beradu mulut dan menghasilkan kejadian yang sama terulang lagi, _she's perfectly well noticed_ kalau dirinya punya temperamen yang sangat buruk. Dan Prudy juga tahu buat tidak macam-macam ke Peter karena dialah yang lebih menyeramkan daripada Hector.

 

"Lihat aku, seorang pengecut. Sudah jelas-jelas aku yang salah tapi malah aku yang tidak berani meminta maaf." Ungkap Prudy yang kembali memasukan ponselnya ketempat semula, di dalam kantong celana jeans. Air matanya hilang, namun suara sengau kecil masih ada.

 

" _I did tell you about your stubbornness_. Lantas apa yang mau kamu lakukan? Sekarang sudah mau jam setengah 11 malam." Tanya Hamish, sambil mengecek jam tangannya.

 

Prudy menghela nafas panjang. Menarik cardigan yang ia kenakan lebih menutupi tubuh depannya. "Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan pulang ke rumah dan menunggu orang tuaku..." Tukas si gadis berambut pirang.

 

Hamish mengangguk. Atas semua kejadian melelahkan hari ini dia rasa Prudy memang butuh istirahat yang baik. Kemudian ia secara tak langsung menawarkan, "...Apakah kamu mau ditemani jalan pulang kerumah?"

 

"Eh!?" Prudy berdecak kaget lagi, seluruh badannya melompat ditempat ia duduk. "Tidak usah! Aku bawa sepeda, kok! Lagian rumahku itu agak jauh dari tempatmu berada, nanti kamu pulangnya larut banget!" Itu ya dia ngomong berentetan abis. Ngerocos panik.

 

Hamish berkedip kaget beberapa kali. _Oh well_ , seenggaknya ia sudah menawarkan. Daddy-John selalu mengingatkan Hamish untuk berbuat baik kepada orang lain. Dan ini adalah Prudy, Prudy bukan sembarangan orang bagi Hamish. Kalau gadis itu sampai kenapa-kenapa, Hamish tidak akan tenang.

 

Mereka berdua kemudian bersiap mau pergi dari bangku depan mini market yang mereka tempati cukup lama tersebut. Bekas sampah air mineral dingin, botol antiseptik, sama kapas yang digunakan untuk merawat luka-luka mereka tidak lupa dibuang ke tong sampah terdekat.

 

Prudy mengusap lengan cardigannya yang terbeset menganga kena sabetan pisau, mendumel dalam hati sambil berjalan bersama Hamish menuju tempatnya memarkir sepeda. Ini adalah cardigan kesukaannya, ini dibelikan Hector dua tahun yang lalu. Prudy dulu punya metabolisme tubuh yang rendah, sering sakit-sakitan karena cuaca buruk. Maka Hector membelikannya banyak baju hangat dalam berbagaimacam warna dan model.

 

Ah, mengingat kalau cardigan ini dibelikan oleh Hector dan dia sukses merusaknya membuat Prudy makin merasa bersalah. Detail-detail kecil dari daddy-nya inilah yang kurang diperhatikan olehnya, padahal Hector memperhatikan kebutuhan Peter dan Prudy mulai dari yang paling sepele sampai yang _obvious_.

 

Ditengah-tengah lamunannya itu, ada mobil berhenti kasar pas di samping jalan setapak tempat Prudy dan Hamish lagi jalan.

 

"Prudy!"

 

Sosok Fabian keluar dari kursi pengendara. Dia berlari panik menuju Prudy. Hamish melotot lebar, melihat sosok Fabian yang tinggi dan garang sudah membuat Hamish berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Dugaannya itu salah total setelah melihat Fabian yang nge- _fuss_ abis ke Prudy.

 

"Fa-Fabian!?" Prudy sama kagetnya, dia diam saja saat Fabian menangkap kedua pundaknya dan mulai mengeceknya dari bawah ke atas.

 

"Kamu tidak apa-apa!? Tidak terluka?!" Fabian bertanya panik, sementara Prudy bengong melihat pria setengah baya bawahan ayahnya kelihatan berantakan seperti kehilangan lalu menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari.

 

Prudy mengangguk sekali kepada Fabian. "Erh, iya--- aku tidak apa-apa, aku... Sama temanku..." Bisik Prudy.

 

Sontak Fabian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Hamish. Hamish tersentak sedikit sebelum menganggukan kepalanya tanda ' _I am with her please don't touch me nor kill me_.' Fabian memberinya pandangan curiga, anak gadis jalan sama cowok? Apakah mereka ini berpacaran? _Scratch that_ , pikir Fabian. Mereka ada urusan yang lebih penting dari ini.   

 

"Ayo, Prudy. Kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit." Fabian menarik tangan Prudy, sekalian membuka pintu penumpang depan mobilnya berharap Prudy segera masuk tanpa banyak bertanya.

 

Prudy menahan tangannya yang di pegang Fabian. Apa katanya? Rumah sakit? "Kenapa ke rumah sakit? Coba lihat, aku tidak apa-apa! _Well_ tadi aku sempat mimisan dan luka di dagu _but its not a big deal_!" Sahut Prudy.

 

Fabian terperanjat. Jadi ternyata Prudy tidak tahu soal kondisi kedua orang tuanya.

 

"...Peter dan Hector terluka, Prudy. Misi mereka berakhir berantakan. Hector terluka parah, dia kehilangan banyak darah dari luka tusuk dan tembakan yang dia dapatkan. Hector terus-terusan meminta kehadiranmu, tapi..." Fabian mengatakan itu dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

 

Prudy merasakan kedua kakinya lemas setelah mendengar berita dari Fabian.

 

...Jadi karena itulah tadi Peter meneleponnya.

 

...Kedua ayahnya terluka dan yang Prudy lakukan adalah menghiraukannya.

 

"D--Dad--- P--Papa--- mereka..." Suara Prudy gemetaran. Hamish yang berdiri dibelakangnya segera menopang punggung Prudy, karena dia kelihatan akan kehilangan keseimbangannya.

 

Hamish tahu kalau ini adalah gilirannya untuk membantu Prudy. "Pergilah menemui mereka, Prudence. Jangan khawatir soal aku atau sepedamu, oke? Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Sekarang pergi." Dia dengan lembut menuntun Prudy masuk kedalam mobil, di bantu oleh Fabian juga.

 

Usai Prudy duduk di dalam, Fabian segera berjalan kembali masuk ke sisi pengemudi. Tapi sebelumnya dia berhenti untuk berterima kasih pada Hamish. Sepertinya anak laki-laki itu tidak seburuk yang Fabian duga.

 

Mobil hitam melesat cepat di jalanan sepi. Suara mesinnya meraung kencang, lampu belakangnya pun cepat menghilang di kejauhan. Hamish meratapi kepergian Prudy, berharap kalau temannya itu bisa cepat sampai menemui kedua orang tuanya. Semoga mereka semua baik-baik saja...

 

* * *

 

 

Di dalam mobil Prudy tidak tenang sama sekali. Duduk tegak, kepala condong kedepan, kedua tangan mencengkram tali seatbelt yang melingkar didepannya...  Banyak bayangan buruk melintas di kepalanya.

 

' _Daddy, daddy, daddy,_ ' suara di dalam kepala Prudy bergumam tiada henti. ' _Ini semua salahmu, anak bodoh. Kamu menyuruhnya mati, sekarang permintaanmu itu terwujudkan. seharusnya kamu merasa senang._ ' Prudy mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

 

Prudy ingat jelas saat berteriak ke Hector yang memintanya keluar dari kamar, " **Mati saja sana atau apalah!** "

 

Seluruh tubuh Prudy merinding karena mengingat itu. _God_ , apa yang sudah ia perbuat?

 

Tak berapa lama mobil yang dia naiki masuk kedalam area rumah sakit. Fabian angkat bicara setelah diam-diaman sama Prudy sepanjang perjalanan, "Mereka ada di area ICU. Di sana terjaga ketat kar----"

 

Belum sempat Fabian menuntaskan perkataannya Prudy main bablas turun dari mobil bahkan sebelum mobilnya bisa berhenti benar di depan pintu Emergency. Gadis itu berlari sampai dia bertemu 4 lorong berbeda, salah satu dari lorong tersebut di kerumuni oleh orang-orang berpakaian rapih yang memakai semacam headset di salah satu telinga mereka. Itulah lorong yang Prudy cari.

 

Prudy segera berlari mengarah kesana, dan seperti yang bisa di duga dia dicegat oleh salah satu dari orang yang berjaga disana.

 

"Maaf, area ini tidak bisa dimasuki sembarangan." Pria yang mencegatnya berdiri pas di depan Prudy, menghalanginya masuk melewati pintu yang diatasnya jelas-jelas terdapat tulisan ICU.

 

" _Shut your fucking trap_! Kedua ayahku ada disana! Biarkan aku lewat!"

 

Prudy menyahut geram kepadanya. Dia masa bodo kalau orang yang dia garangi di depannya ini adalah MI6 atau apaan tau, siapapun yang berani menahan langkahnya akan dia libas habis-habisan.

 

Salah satu dari teman pria itu segera mengingatkan, "Biarkan dia masuk. Dia anaknya Peter dan Hector Guillam." Orang itu baru saja mendapat perintah melalui headsetnya, entah dari siapa.

 

Akhirnya mereka membiarkan Prudy masuk kedalam. Di dalam sana sudah ada Peter yang berdiri was-was sendirian di depan salah satu ruangan observasi, tangan kirinya dipasangkan penyangga tangan dan seluruh pakaiannya kotor oleh debu dan darah. Prudy gak mau membayangkan apa yang sudah dilalui oleh Papa-nya itu.

 

"Papa!"

 

Prudy berlari menuju Peter.

 

Peter menengok cepat, terbalak melihat Prudy sedang berlari menuju kearahnya. Dia lega menemukan Prudy baik-baik saja, tapi cepat amarahnya menaik mengingat segala macam kelakuan Prudy hari ini.

 

"Evangeline!" Peter menyahut pada Prudy saat Prudy sampai di depannya. "Darimana saja kamu, hah!?"

 

Prudy menciut di teriaki oleh Peter. Kepalanya merunduk kebawah, "Ma--Maafkan a-ku, P-Papa... Ba--bagaimana... Dengan---kondisi Daddy?" Ia bertanya pelan.

 

"Sekarang kamu baru menanyakannya, _young lady_? Kemana saja dirimu saat aku berusaha untuk meneleponmu? Hector sedang berdarah di depan mataku saat aku mencoba meneleponmu, yang aku duga sengaja tidak diangkat karena kamu tidak perduli sama sekali dengan kami." Peter mencercanya habis-habisan.

 

Mata Prudy kembali bergelinang air mata. Perkataan menyakitkan Peter memang benar apa adanya.

 

Peter melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kalau kamu ingin dianggap dewasa, setidaknya bersikaplah seperti salah satunya! Kelakuanmu ini sama sekali tidak dewasa, tahu?! Kamu tidak hanya mengecewakan Hector tapi juga aku! Kami adalah orang tuamu, kamu tidak bisa menghentikan kami untuk terus khawatir padamu!"

 

Dia tahu Prudy mau menangis, sesungguhnya Peter ingin sekali memeluknya... Akan tetapi Prudy harus tahu kalau dia sudah melakukan kesalahan dan dihukum karena itu.

 

Pandangan Prudy beralih kepada pintu yang ditunggui oleh Peter sedari tadi. Ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari omongan Peter tapi yang ada Prudy jadi semakin merasa bersalah, iapun menangis lagi. 

 

"Tetapi kalau kamu ingin kami betul-betul tidak perduli padamu, kami bisa melakukannya. Kita bisa tinggal selayaknya orang asing berbagi rumah, tidak saling menyapa atau menganggu urusan masing-masing..." Peter memasang seringai sinis, ia memastikan Prudy melihatnya. "Bukannya itu keinginanmu, kan? Diperlakukan seperti orang dewasa, iya? Sebegitunya kamu tidak ingin di asuh oleh kami lagi?"

 

Prudy akhirnya retak.

 

"Maafkan aku Papa, maaf, maaf, maaf!" Isakan tangisnya berubah jadi raungan. Kedua tangan berusaha menyeka air matanya yang lepas membasahi wajahnya. "Maafkan... Aku tidak tahu--- ak--aku tidak tahu--- _please don't hate me, I am very sorry_...." Prudy menangis dengan wajah ditutup dua telapak tangan. Malu, sedih, bersalah, takut, semua perasaannya terombang-ambing.

 

Menyadari kalau Prudy menangis Peter merasa cukup memarahinya. Dia tahu betul anaknya itu jarang menangis, kalau sekalinya dia menangis pasti dia sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

 

"Shhh, sudah, sudah," Peter merangkul tubuh Prudy kedalam pelukannya. Tangan kirinya yang terpasang penyangga agak menganggu. "Tidak ada yang membencimu, _darling_. Maafkan Papa juga sudah memarahmu begitu..." Peter berbicara lembut kepadanya. Dia menciumi kepala Prudy penuh sayang, melunturkan semua hal-hal menyakitkan yang sudah ia katakan.

 

Prudy membenamkan wajahnya di dada Peter. Menangis disana selama semenit, kemudian dia mengadahkan kepalanya buat melihat Peter. "Ma--mana... Di mana Daddy?" Mata birunya tetap tergenang oleh air mata.

 

Mendengar pertanyaan ini Peter langsung menoleh kearah pintu kamar dekat tempat mereka berdiri. Prudy juga menengok sambil bersandarkan kepala di Papanya.

 

"Dia ada di dalam sana bersama dokter dan perawat. Tidak ada yang keluar dari sana sejak Hector dibawa masuk kedalam." Tukas Peter, sambil mengusap-usap kepala belakang Prudy.

 

"Apakah... Daddy akan... Baik-baik saja?" Prudy terisak kembali memikirkan kondisi Hector.

 

Peter butuh sejenak dalam menjawab pertanyaan Prudy. Mengingat luka dan hilangnya banyak darah yang Hector derita... Peter tak mau membohongi Prudy, "Aku tidak tahu, _darling_... Kita... Kita lebih baik berharap untuk yang terbaik, oke?" Pelukan Peter ke Prudy mengerat saat dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

 

"Ba-Bagaimana kalau Daddy tidak--- aku... Semua karena aku... _It's all my fault_..." Prudy mulai lagi mewek.

 

Segera Peter menenangkan puterinya, "Shh, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Semua ini bukan salahmu. Ayo duduk dulu, sini."

 

Mereka beralih duduk di bangku tunggu yang memang disediakan disana. Prudy duduk disebelah Peter, kepala teristirahat di pundak sang ayah sementara ia lanjut menangis pelan. Peter merangkulnya dekat, mengucapkan kata-kata lembut untuk membuat Prudy tenang.

 

Mereka hanya bisa menunggu sekarang. Menunggu adalah hal yang sangat dibenci oleh Peter sekeluarga, menunggu suatu hal di dalam ketidakpastian... Itu memuakan. Dan melelahkan.

 

Di dalam hatinya Peter berharap Hector tidak apa-apa. Dia diam-diam berdoa demi keselamatan sang kekasih hati, jika diizinkan Peter ingin menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama bersama Hector. Bersama Prudy juga. Keinginannya egois dan berlebihan, memang...

 

Tapi bolehkah dia berharap sejenak?

 

Suasana sekitar perlahan menjadi sunyi-senyap. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara tangisan Prudy. Kalau bisa, Prudy akan lebih mendusel kepada Peter kalau tangan Peter yang sakit tidak menghalanginya...

 

Kedua orang yang memiliki rambut pirang berwarna senada tersebut akhirnya memilih pasrah.

 

* * *

 

 

Entah berapa lama Peter dan Prudy menunggu, rasanya seperti berjam-jam... Sampai ada seorang dokter keluar dari balik pintu, menyamperi Peter yang tidak bergeming dari tempat duduknya karena Prudy jatuh tertidur kala menangis di pundaknya.

 

"Dokter!" Sergah Peter kaget. Suaranya membangunkan Prudy. Prudy sedikit bangkit dari sisi Peter, memungkinkan Peter berdiri dari kursi dan bertatap muka sama si dokter. "Bagaimana dengan kondisi suamiku, dok? Dia... Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

 

"Dia baik-baik saja. Membutuhkan sedikit transfusi darah dan jahitan di dekat perut dan kakinya, ada dua tulang rusuk yang patah tapi dia bertahan secara baik. Harus beristirahat total selama kurang lebih sebulan." Si dokter menjelaskan. Wajah letih karena mengurus luka Hector nampak jelas sekali.

 

"Oh Ya Tuhan. Terima kasih, terima kasih!"

 

Peter bersyukur sekali mendengar berita baik itu. Prudy juga lega mendengarnya, senyuman tertarik dari pinggir bibir sang gadis. Tapi cepat senyuman itu menghilang dari wajahnya, digantikan oleh raut ketakutan.

 

Dokter juga menjelaskan mereka bisa menemui Hector sekarang. Dia lagi tertidur karena pengaruh obat, mereka bisa menungguinya sampai ia terbangun. Sesudah menyampaikan berita itu, dokter pergi menuju pasien yang lain. Ada beberapa anggota MI6 lain yang butuh penanganan di lorong khusus ini.

 

Peter yang mau memasuki ruangan Hector dirawat tidak jadi masuk karena Prudy tidak mengikut dibelakangnya. "Kenapa, Evangeline?" Tanya Peter.

 

"Aku..." Prudy mencengkram kedua lututnya, tangannya gemetaran lagi rupanya. "Tidak berani... Aku sudah... Mengatakan banyak hal buruk ke Daddy. Aku... Tidak pantas..." Omongannya terbata-bata.

 

"Kamu takut Hector membencimu?" Peter memotongnya langsung.

 

Prudy menjawab pertanyaan itu pakai anggukan kecil. Satu hal yang paling ditakuti oleh Prudy ialah kalau orang lain membencinya. Memikirkan hal itu saja membuatnya sakit.

 

"Nak, Hector tidak akan pernah membencimu. _You're his heart and mind_ ," Peter mendatangi Prudy, menyentuh wajah si anak dengan lembut. "Tidak ada orang tua yang membenci anaknya sendiri, ingat itu. Apapun kelakuan mereka, anak tetaplah anak. _We love you very much, please remember that_."

 

Hampir saja ada sebulir air mata jatuh lagi dari mata Prudy, Peter cepat menyekanya pakai ibu jari. Satu ciuman dia berikan di ujung hidung Prudy. "Hector meminta  dirimu untuk mendampinginya dari tadi. Dia pasti akan sangat senang melihatmu sekarang." Peter tidak berhenti meyakinkan Prudy.

 

Namun karena lelah melihat Prudy yang sepertinya betah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri membuat Peter berinisiatif menarik Prudy dari atas kursi dan langsung membawanya ikut masuk kedalam ruangan. 

 

Di dalam mereka menemukan Hector tertidur di atas tempat tidur khusus. Kantong infus berisikan darah terpasang di tiang dekat tempat tidurnya. Pakaian berganti pakaian rumah sakit. Perban bisa terlihat melingkar di sekitar dadanya, menegaskan patah tulang rusuk yang ia alami. Perut sama paha juga di perban, kalau luka-luka kecil di tubuh hanya diobati pakai cairan pembersih luka dan kain kasa.

 

Prudy lagi-lagi dibuat tersentak oleh pemandangan yang membuat hatinya jatuh ke lantai. Dia menyambangi sisi tempat tidur Hector dan meraih tangan ayahnya. Terasa dingin sekali. Prudy menelan dalam-dalam rasa tercekat di tenggorokannya.

 

"Daddy..." Prudy berbisik miris. Melihat wajah tenang Hector memberikan bayangan yang tidak-tidak di benak Prudy, bagaimana kalau Daddy tidak membuka matanya lagi?

 

"Dia hanya tertidur, sayang... Jangan khawatir." Peter mendatangi Prudy dari belakang. Tangannya ikut jatuh mengusap sebelah wajah Hector. Ketakutannya masih tersisa sedikit...

 

Prudy menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping Hector, dan Peter berdiri di dekat mereka berdua. Agaknya bersender sedikit di pinggir tempat tidur Hector. Senyuman tak terelakan dari wajahnya kala melihat Prudy menggengam erat tangan Hector. Kepala juga teristirahat di dekat bantal kepala Hector. Anaknya itu terlihat lelah sekali.

 

"...aku bilang ke daddy buat mati saja," tiba-tiba Prudy bergumam. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu... Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mengharapkan hal itu untuk terjadi. Karena itulah aku..."

 

Peter menepuk-nepuk kepala Prudy. "Kamu lagi emosi waktu itu. Orang emosional punya kecenderungan berbicara ngelantur."

 

"Aku sayang Daddy," lagi-lagi ada air mata jatuh dari pinggir mata Prudy. Menghilang diatas bantal membuat titik basah kecil. "Aku tidak mau melukai Daddy. Tapi sepertinya yang bisa aku lakukan adalah itu..." Gungamnya, ia mulai menangis pelan.

 

Senyuman diwajah Peter makin merekah. Prudy itu replika kecil dari Hector, ternyata. Mereka punya cara sendiri dalam menunjukkan rasa sayang mereka, karena mereka sama-sama bodoh dalam yang namanya berbicara jujur. Tetapi mereka bisa melakukannya kalau sudah sangat terpojok sekali. Dengan cara memojokkan itulah Peter bisa melamar Hector untuk menikahinya setelah main kejar-kejaran selama dua tahun.

 

"Itu tidak benar dan kamu tahu hal itu. Kamu mirip sama Hector, kalian keras kepala dan emosional. Tapi kalian juga sensitif, tidak bisa membiarkan orang terdekat kalian dalam kesusahan." Tangan Peter bergerak menyusuri rambut panjang Prudy, merasakannya terurai halus di sela jari tangan.

 

Pernyataan Peter barusan menangkap perhatian Prudy. "...Kamu tahu soal..." Dia agaknya menahan nafas. 

 

"Hamish Watson-Holmes?" Peter lagi-lagi memotong langsung perkataan Prudy. Air mukanya jadi terbagi antara rasa tidak suka dan pengertian. "Baru saja aku mengetahui kalau dia adalah 'teman' yang kamu maksudkan dari Mycroft. Aku meminta tolong kepada Mycroft Holmes untuk mencari jejakmu, dan ternyata dia mengatakan kalau kamu lagi pergi bersama keponakannya. Fabian dikirimkan lokasi tempatmu berada olehnya." Ungkap Peter.

 

"Keponakan?" Prudy mikir sebentar... "Keponakan siapa!?"

 

"Mycroft Holmes berasosiasi ke MI6. Dia menjalankan pemerintahan Inggris secara diam-diam bersama instansinya. Dia kakaknya Sherlock Holmes, dan paman-nya Hamish."

 

Prudy diam dulu mencerna penjelasan Peter sampai ia datang kepada kesimpulan, "...Mycroft Holmes adalah atasanmu. Dia adalah kakaknya Sherlock Holmes, dan Hamish adalah anaknya Sherlock bersama John Watson---"

 

"Intinya kamu berteman dengan keponakan atasan kami. Dan aku harap hanya sebatas teman, tentunya..."

 

Itu Peter mendadak nada suaranya berubah gak enak. Prudy engeh banget, dia memilih untuk menghiraukannya. Aduh kan mampus banget Peter curiga begitu, alamat pertemuannya sama Hamish bakalan di intai terus ini mah.

 

Prudy melengos ke sisi kepala Hector. Membenam mukanya di bantal kepala, puncak kepalanya bertemu sama samping wajah Hector, "Aku dan Hamish berteman dari awal masuk sekolah, Papa. _We're just friends_." Prudy berkata pelan di pendaman bantal.

 

" _Good. I hope it stays like that_..." Peter menambahkan ' _forever_ ' di dalam kepala. Prudy berpacaran itu adalah hal yang meresahkan bagi Peter, apalagi kalau berpacaran sama anak emas dari seorang jenius dan keluarganya yang menjalankan Inggris.

 

Keadaan jadi sunyi kembali setelah pembicaraan mereka tentang Hamish lewat. Bunyi mesin pendeteksi jantung punya Hector yang dipasangkan oleh dokter menggema pelan, Prudy berangsur semakin mengantuk tiap menitnya. Mengingat kalau sekarang sudah mau dini hari, dan Hector tidak berubah dari kondisi awalnya. Pengaruh obat _pain killer_ yang digunakan oleh sang dokter untuk meredakan sakit membuat Hector tidur lebih lama.

 

Peter menyibak rambut Prudy dari belakang. " _Darling_ , kalau mengantuk kamu mendingan tidur di sofa saja." Dia merujuk ke sofa yang bisa di jadikan tempat tidur tambahan bagi penunggu pasien di dalam ruangan.

 

"Tidak mau..." Prudy menggelengkan kepalanya ke Peter. Tangan tetap mengengam milik Hector. Dia secara tidak langsung memberitahu kalau dia tidak ingin meninggalkan sisi Hector. Peter tak memaksanya lebih lanjut.

 

Secara simpel Peter mengambil selimut tambahan yang tersedia di dalam ruangan dan membentangkannya di kedua pundak Prudy, menjaganya hangat. "Jangan sampai kamu kedinginan." Peter memeluk Prudy dari belakang, wajah mereka berdua berdesakan satu sama lain. Prudy dibuat tersenyum karena kelembutan Peter.

 

Beberapa saat kemudian ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar. Prudy dan Peter sama-sama menoleh, Peter segera membuka pintu tersebut dan berbicara kepada orang yang ada diluar sana. Melihat dari air wajah Peter yang berubah serius, Prudy menduga kalau orang yang memanggil Peter itu adalah salah satu agen.

 

"Prudy," Peter menengok kembali kearah anak dan suaminya di tempat tidur. "Papa... Dipanggil sebentar. Tidak pergi dari sini kok, kamu jaga Hector ya?" Dia sebenarnya enggan meninggalkan mereka tapi apa daya? Pekerjaan mengharuskannya untuk melakukan itu.

 

Prudy mengangguk. "Iya, Papa. Hati-hati... Ah! Tunggu!" Sebelum Peter dibawa pergi oleh agen yang menunggunya, Prudy mencegat Peter pergi. Dia berlari menghadang ayahnya, memeluk Peter erat. Lalu Prudy sedikit berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Peter. "... _Charm kiss, right_?" Matanya lagi-lagi basah karena air mata tertahan.

 

Peter menyeringai. Dia membalas cepat pelukan dan kecupan Prudy. Untuk sesaat Peter merasa gadis remajanya kembali menjadi anak-anak...

 

"Baik-baik ya, kalian." Itulah perkataan terakhir Peter, setelahnya dia pergi keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Prudy bersama Hector.

 

Prudy merangkul erat selimut yang terbentang di pundaknya. Kemudian kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula, tangan menggengam milik Hector lagi. Kepalapun teristirahat dekat sang ayah. Nafas Hector berirama lembut, menenangkan Prudy.

 

"Bangunlah, Daddy...Prudy sekarang ada disini, bukannya Daddy ingin bertemu sama Prudy?" Prudy menaikan tangan Hector buat di cium olehnya. "Lihat, Prudy akan memberikan banyak ciuman dan pelukan kalau Daddy bangun. _Please, Daddy_... Maafkan Prudy..."

 

Perlahan suara Prudy berangsur melemah hingga menjadi bisikan kecil. Permintaan kecil seorang anak kepada orang tuanya tersayang...

 

* * *

 

 

Hal pertama yang Hector rasakan ketika sadar adalah betapa sakit seluruh badannya. Matanya enggan terbuka, namun rasa sakit dari lukanya membuat otak kembali bekerja dalam kondisi bangun.

 

"Ungh! _God_!!"

 

Desisan panjang keluar dari mulut Hector. Kedua mata mengernyit rapat menahan sakit di dada. _Shit_ , menarik nafas saja rasanya seperti ditekan oleh papan kayu. Hector sedikit menggeliat, berusaha terbiasa sama rasa sakit ini.

 

"Daddy?!"  

 

Suara kaget Prudy membuat Hector membuka matanya. Dia menengok dan menemukan Prudy tengah menatapnya balik pakai mata terbalak. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dalam rasa heran, kemudian Hector sadar pada keadaan sekitarnya. Kamar rumah sakit, bunyi alat jantung, dan kantong darah menggantung dari tiang infus.... Terakhir kali ia dirawat di rumah sakit adalah ketika keguguran dahulu kala...

 

Hector berusaha fokus kepada wajah Prudy. "Pru---Prudence!" Dia juga sadar kalau Prudy sedang memegang tangannya. Hector melepasnya untuk mengusap pipi Prudy, "Kamu tidak apa-apa, nak?" Hector terkejut menemukan wajah Prudy basah dan ada jejak air mata di wajahnya. Dia juga melihat darah kering dipinggir hidung Prudy, apa yang sudah terjadi kepada anak gadisnya? 

 

Prudy tercekat sedikit. Kenapa Hector malah bertanya seperti itu? Prudy mengira dia akan langsung menjauh darinya atau...

 

Hector menaikan dagu Prudy, melihat luka goresan disana. Lengan cardigan Prudy yang tersilet sebelah juga menangkap perhatiannya, Hector langsung dilanda kekhawatiran berat. Dia ingin bertanya banyak hal, tapi yang penting sekarang adalah...

 

"Daddy... maafkan Prudy, Daddy---" Prudy lagi-lagi meleleh seketika. Dia memejamkan matanya hanya untuk menjatuhkan bulir air mata yang tertahan dibawah kelopak mata, jari tangan Hector yang masih mengusap wajahnya terkena air mata Prudy. " _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hate me, please, please, please, I don't want to lose you anymore_..." Prudy menahan tangan Hector memakai miliknya sendiri.

 

Hector mendengar Prudy memohon padanya supaya dia dimaafkan dan tidak dibenci sampai anaknya itu tidak mampu menahan tangisannya dan lalu menangis sesunggukan. "Prudence...." Hector membisikan namanya.

 

"Aku berteriak memintamu untuk mati saja," kata Prudy sambil sesunggukan. "Aku-- Aku tidak bermaksud begitu... Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu, Daddy... Maafkan aku, yang aku lakukan cuman melukaimu saja. Maaf, Daddy. Maaf, maaf... Jangan benci aku... Jangan tinggalkan aku..." Prudy perlahan menurunkan tangannya dari milik Hector yang masih memegang wajahnya. Bersiap-siap kalau Hector tidak mau memaafkannya.

 

Hector terperanjat, banyak hal yang ingin dia ungkapkan ke Prudy.... Tapi karena ada jarak diantara mereka dan tubuh Hector yang kaku, hal itu susah dilakukan. Kecuali...

 

"...Naiklah ke atas tempat tidur." Pinta Hector. Agaknya bergeser sedikit untuk memberi ruang buat Prudy.

 

Prudy dalam tangisannya bingung atas permintaan si ayah tapi menurut saja. Dia naik keatas tempat tidur, masih berselimutkan selimut yang diberikan oleh Peter beberapa saat yang lalu. Prudy tidur berhadapan sama Hector yang tanpa basa basi langsung mendekap erat si anak. Untung sakit dari luka-lukanya terasa mendingan karena obat, jadi Hector bisa memeluk Prudy secara erat. Kepala Prudy teristirahatkan di samping leher Hector.

 

"Sudahlah, sayang. Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, kan? _I don't hate you_. Memang aku dan Peter menyayangkan sikapmu akhir-akhir ini, tetapi Peter membuatku mengerti kalau kamu sedang mengalami gejolak di masa mudamu sekarang. Emosional, labil, penuh energi, kamu tidak bisa dihentikan. _Which is I am very proud about_." Hector melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Prudy, mulai mengelus-elusnya.

 

"Tapi aku sudah... Aku sudah melukaimu, Daddy...dan Papa... _you should hate me for that_..." Gungam Prudy, pelan sekali. Ketakutan terdengar pekat di suaranya.

 

"Dan kamu tidak sengaja melakukannya," Hector berusaha meyakinkan Prudy. "Kami percaya kalau kami sudah membesarkanmu dengan baik...." Sergahnya perlahan.

 

Hector lalu melanjutkan, "... _Seriously... We love you_. Kamu adalah satu-satunya anak kami, dan kami menginginkan segala yang terbaik bagimu. Tapi kami juga ingat kalau Prudy kecil tidak akan selamanya kecil. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, biarkan kami lebih lama menghabiskan momen bersamamu. Oke?"

 

Dia berusaha menjelaskan ke Prudy kalau dia dan Peter sebagai orang tua mengerti kalau Prudy sudah beranjak dewasa, memiliki kepentingan dan kebutuhan sendiri yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mereka berdua berusaha untuk mengerti, jadi Prudy juga harus memaklumi mereka kalau mereka melakukan kesalahan dalam hal itu.  

 

Usai mendengar penjelasan Hector, Prudy jadi lebih melekat ke tubuhnya. Kepala menurun ke dada Hector dan mendusel disana, pas ditempat jantung sang ayah berada. Entah kenapa dari kecil Prudy memang suka mendekatkan kepalanya di jantung Hector, sering kali ia terlelap didalam buaian Hector dengan posisi kepala bersandarkan di dadanya.

 

"...Daddy..." Prudy berhati-hati dalam menempatkan tangannya pada Hector. Takut akan menyentuh lukanya. "Bolehkah..." Dia mendorong wajahnya lebih dalam kedada Hector.

 

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

 

"...Bolehkah...aku memberimu _charm kiss_?" Prudy mengadahkan kepalanya, ujung hidung bertemu sama dagu bawah Hector. "Aku menolak... Memberimu ciuman sebelum kamu pergi bekerja. Aku tahu sudah terlambat, tapi..." Cepat Prudy kembali pundung.

 

"Ssshh, siapapun tak akan menolak ciuman darimu. Hanya orang bodoh yang menolaknya, cari mati saja mereka." Gunggam Hector pakai seringai kecil.  

 

Merasa kalau dibolehkan, Prudy menaikan badannya sedikit. Mencium pipi sang ayah di kedua sisi, Hector membalasnya pakai ciuman kecil di kening kepala Prudy.

 

Mereka berdua bertatapan sejenak, Prudy tersenyum ditengah-tengah tangisannya dan begitu pula Hector yang menarik tangannya untuk menyeka sisa air mata punya Prudy. "Kamu terlihat capek, _love_. Tidurlah sejenak." Kata Hector. Terdengar agak menyuruh.

 

Gak pakai disuruh pun Prudy juga sudah mengantuk dari awal. Hasil dari dua hari begadang menonton tv seri yang ia sukai, aktor favoritnya bermain disana menjadi seorang lelaki berkepribadian aneh. Yeah, Prudy memang memiliki masalah susah tidur. Anehnya dia langsung mengantuk ketika berada dalam buaian Hector...

 

Prudy merasakan kedua kelopak matanya hampir turun menutupi seutuhnya. " _I love you_... Daddy..." Ia menguap kecil.

 

" _I love you more_ , Prudy. Tidurlah, sayang."

 

Hector menepuk-nepuk punggung Prudy lagi. Biasanya Prudy bakalan lebih cepat tidur kalau dibegitukan, dan ternyata cara itu masih ampuh sampai detik ini. Tak pakai lama Prudy sudah mendengkur pelan didalam pelukan Hector.

 

Gimana Peter sama Hector tidak menganggapnya masih kayak anak-anak kalau begini caranya? Hector senyam-senyum sendiri sambil lanjut menepuk lembut punggung Prudy.

 

_Silly girl_ , pikir Hector.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter habis di tanya-tanyai oleh orang dari bagian investigator sama domestik, mereka memakai ruangan rapat kecil di rumah sakit untuk melakukan pertemuan dadakan mereka soal misi malam kemarin; jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari jadi otomatis kejadian itu terjadi kemarin.

 

_Paperwork_ bejibun menghantuinya kalau dia sudah masuk ke kantor lagi...

 

_Despite_ semua itu, Peter cukup lega menemukan rekan-rekannya dalam kondisi... _Well_ , terluka; namun hidup. Ini adalah pekerjaan beresiko tinggi yang mengancam nyawa setiap harinya, kita tidak tahu kalau siapa tahu besok bisa meninggal karena ditembak musuh atau apalah....

 

Peter baru bisa kembali ke kamar Hector sekitar dua jam kemudian.

 

Dia tidak menyangka bakal menemukan Hector dan Prudy tidur berdampingan diatas tempat tidur. Lengan tangan Hector yang terpasang infus melingkari punggung Prudy sementara yang satunya menjadi penopang kepala si anak, wajah Prudy terpendam di dada Hector. Mereka berdua bernafas tenang dalam tidur.

 

Hal pertama yang Peter lakukan kala melihat pemandangan itu adalah meringis penuh kesenangan secara pelan. Kedua, dia mengambil ponselnya lalu menangkap foto Prudy dan Hector dalam posisi imut maksimal itu. Bersyukur akhirnya dia punya tambahan wallpaper baru.

 

"Hmmmh,"

 

Pas Peter selesai foto, Hector perlahan membuka matanya. "Peter..." Dia memanggil suaminya pakai suara parau. Mata menyipit akibat kantuk yang masih melingkarinya.

 

"Hello. Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Peter berangsur duduk di kursi yang awalnya ditempati oleh Prudy.

 

Hector bergerak sedikit, dagu teristirahat diatas kepala Prudy yang tidak bergeming di dalam buaiannya. "Sedikit. Darimana saja kamu?" Tanya Hector.

 

"Biasa, dipanggil buat dimintai keterangan. Misi ini sudah tercemar dari awal, kita akan mengurus soal penipuan dari pihak sebelah pada _meeting_ kita minggu depan...." Peter menjawab serius dan setelahnya ia terdiam sebentar....

 

Hector mengeluarkan suara bingung. Kok Peter jadi diem mendadak begini?

 

"Hei, Hector... Tidakkah... Tidakkah ini sama seperti waktu itu?" Gungam Peter.

 

"Waktu itu, apa?"

 

"...Waktu Prudy lahir.... Dia juga tertidur dibuaianmu, sama seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan posisinya juga sama... Dia tidur bersandarkan dadamu, melingkarimu seakan-akan kamu adalah sumber kehidupannya." Senyuman tersungging lebar di bibir Peter sewaktu mengatakan itu.

 

Hector baru sadar kalau yang diucapkan oleh Peter itu memang benar. Bedanya Prudy tidak muat lagi di dalam dekapannya. _Hell_ , gadis itu lebih tinggi daripada Hector. Tinggi Prudy setara sama Peter, _which is_ membuat Hector kesal setengah mati karena harus melihat Prudy merundukan badannya sedikit tiap kali mau memeluknya.

 

"Waktu itu aku menangis melihatnya," bisik Hector. Mencium kepala Prudy lagi. "Sentimenku bisa dibobol olehnya. Nona kecil ini..." Jari tangan menyibak halus poni rambut Prudy.

 

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. _She's our daughter afterall_..." Peter ikut merebahkan kepalanya di belakang punggung Prudy. Tangan Hector beralih mengusap rambut Peter, yang kalau disejajarkan sama rambut panjang Prudy warnanya bakalan persis sama.

 

Hector kurang merasa tenang apalagi, di kelilingi oleh keluarga kecilnya ini? Dia sempat ingat kalau dulu mereka juga pernah tidur bertiga begini, dengan Prudy tidur ditengah-tengah mereka... Bahagia bagi Peter dan Hector itu simpel. Pekerjaan mereka memang tidak ada senangnya sama sekali, tetapi mereka memiliki Prudy untuk membuat semuanya jauh lebih baik...

 

" _We did raised her well, right_?" Gungam Hector.

 

" _Yes, we did_. Tidurlah lagi, _love_. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana..."

 

"Sayang tempat tidur ini tidak bisa menampung kita bertiga. Kalau dipaksakan, tulang rusukku bisa patah satu lagi."  

 

Peter menertawainya sedikit, "Gak masalah kok. _I can manage on this_."

 

Lalu Peter dan Hector jatuh sunyi. Tepatnya mereka berdua juga mulai mengantuk, berniat tidur menyusul puteri mereka yang sudah tertidur duluan dengan nyamannya di kelilingi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Hector menatap kembali sosok Prudy di dekapan dan kepala Peter yang teristirahat dibelakang Prudy, berpikir betapa baiknya keluarga yang dia miliki...

 

Hector dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang bisa dibilang utuh, tetapi tidak sempurna. Masa kecil dihabiskan dalam kesedihan dan siksaan, setiap hari ia harus secara harafiah mengemis buat perhatian ayah dan ibunya. Hector tidak mau Prudy mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya atau seperi Peter juga, yang tumbuh besar bersama paman dan bibi karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat dia masih kecil.

 

Besar dan hidup tanpa orang tua, bukan berarti Peter bersama Hector memperlakukan anak mereka semena-mena, bukan?

 

Justeru mereka memfokuskan sebagian hidup mereka untuk mengasuh Prudy. Prudy adalah segala-galanya bagi pasangan mata-mata dan pembunuh bayaran ini, rasa-rasanya bisa gila kalau hal buruk terjadi kepada Prudy tersayang.

 

"Hm? Guillam, apakah kamu menangis?"

 

Sayup-sayup Hector mendengar isak tangis. Tepatnya isak tangis suaminya, kepalanya tak bergeming dari posisi semula.

 

Peter terisak sedikit sambil memendamkan wajahnya lebih dalam menghadap punggung Prudy. Lagi-lagi Peter di rendung perasaan yang dia tahan dari awal Prudy kabur dari rumah sampai Hector yang terluka. Kalau mau bicara soal perasaan siapa yang paling terombang-ambing, ya perasaannya Peter lah. Dia kepala keluarga, dibikin pusing sama kelakuan suami dan anak yang kayaknya sama aja. Bekerja sama 'membunuh' Peter secara perlahan.

 

" _You have done well_ , Peter. _You're a great husband and father. You keep us safe_." Hector cukup _mindful_ buat tidak menganggu Peter dalam keadaan seperti itu. Suaminya pria sensitif, sekali di sentuh pada bagian yang salah ia bisa jatuh dari persona keren dan tenangnya tersebut. Tidak jauh beda sama Prudy.

 

Ah, mungkin sifat Prudy yang keren tapi gampang mewek merupakan keturunan dari sisi Peter.

 

Keluarga Guillam tidur kalem di dalam ruangan rumah sakit tersebut. Ada anak tersayang tidur di dampingi kedua orang tuanya yang menjaganya aman dari kedua sisi dengan aman.

 

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi keluarga itu. Mereka pantas mendapatkan istirahat yang tenang....

 

(END)


	2. Chapter 2

Cklik.

 

John yang siap menyambut anaknya berhenti tengah jalan pas ngeliat Hamish dateng-dateng sambil mengangkat sepeda. Sepeda darimana? Soalnya seinget John, Hamish tidak menggunakan sepeda untuk berpergian. Hamish lebih suka jalan kaki atau menaiki kendaraan umum.  

 

"Hello, Dad."

 

"Erh. Hello," John bengong dulu di depan pintu flat mereka. Hamish membawa masuk sepeda yang ia bawa, Kemudian menyenderkannya di dinding dekat meja makan. "Itu... Itu sepeda punya siapa, nak?" Tanya John. 

 

Hamish langsung dong ngeles, "Punya temenku. Dia pergi buru-buru, sepedanya ketinggalan." Alesan murahan sih, yah mendingan lah daripada kagak.

 

John sebagai pria yang sudah hidup bersama seorang konsultan detektif selama lebih dari 10 tahun lamanya gak mungkin ketipu semudah itu sama alesan busuk anak laki-lakinya. "Kamu pasti bisa mencari alasan yang lebih baik dari itu, _seriously_ , nak." John seperti menantangnya balik.

 

Hamish masang muka 'Terus-kamu-mau-aku-ngomong-apaan' sebagai respon dari perkataan John barusan.

 

"Sepeda itu milik anak yang kamu suka, kan?"

 

Belom tuntas John sama Hamish adu-aduan, suara Sherlock membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka berdua. Empat pasang mata jatuh pandangan kepada sosok detektif konsultan yang lagi duduk dalam posisi berdoa di sofa kesukaannya. Sherlock cuman memberi tatapan datar ke suami dan anak tercintanya,

 

"Kamu diam-diam janjian sama temanmu dan kalian berdua telah berencana untuk berhadapan sama pengedar narkoba yang beredar disekitar sekolah. Jadi karena itulah kamu mencari data di HD milik John kemarin, ya? Kamu mencari informasi soal pengedar narkoba itu." Sherlock menjelaskan deduksinya atas sang anak dalam 4 kali tarikan nafas.

 

"Apa!?" John menyahut kaget, "Kamu pergi menghadang seorang pengedar narkoba!? Kamu--- tidak apa-apa, kan?!" Dia mengecek Hamish secara keseluruhan mencari adanya luka atau semacamnya.

 

John terhenti saat melihat kedua punggung tangan Hamish yang penuh memar dan bekas luka gores. Ia menyentuh tangan Hamish secara lembut, menghela nafas cukup lelah. Tidak Sherlock dan tidak Hamish, semua orang yang dekat sama John selalu doyan untuk membahayakan diri mereka sendiri.

 

"Harusnya tindak kekerasan bisa ditanggulangi. Rencanaku tersusun secara baik, aku merancangnya agar tidak terjadi pertikaian sama sekali," Hamish menatap dalam-dalam wajah sedih John. Dia tidak suka melihat Daddy-nya sedih, dia tahu dia harus meminta maaf padanya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tahu ini tindakan yang ceroboh."

 

John menghela nafas lelah panjang. Dia tahu Hamish sudah menyadari kesalahannya, "Nanti biar aku yang mengurus luka tanganmu. Lalu bagaimana dengan temanmu itu? Apakah dia juga terluka?" Tanya John, beralih mengusap sebelah wajah Hamish.

 

Hamish jadi lebih tenang terkena sentuhan John. Biasanya dia akan menahan seluruh sentimennya, akan tetapi Daddy-John adalah pengecualian. Ehem, Prudy juga termasuk pengecualian...

 

"Dia... Mengalami mimisan dan luka gores. Dia bilang kalau itu adalah luka kecil, tetapi aku tidak..." Hamish berucap pelan.

 

"Kamu menolongnya?" Tanya John.

 

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Hamish agak lantang. Itu membuat John terkaget sedikit, "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya terluka seperti itu. Dia... Dia penting bagiku." Lanjut si anak yang suaranya menjadi pelan.

 

Sherlock di kejauhan diam-diam tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan John dan Hamish. John seperti biasanya protektif kepada anak mereka, sifat yang ia bawa bahkan ketika mengandung Hamish. John jauh lebih mencemaskan keadaan Hamish dibandingkan Sherlock, Sherlock mah emang dari sananya doyan membahayakan diri sendiri. John nggak ambil pusing.

 

Nah, kalau Hamish...

 

Umur John kala hamil dengan Hamish sangat beresiko untuk melahirkan dan mengandung, mengingat pula John sedang masa penyembuhan dari 3 tahun ke-absenan Sherlock dalam aksi bunuh diri palsunya.

 

Kehamilannya bukanlah kehamilan yang mudah, untung Sherlock senantiasa mendampinginya melewati setiap bulannya secara baik dan sabar. Hubungan mereka berangsur membaik sepanjang itu, dan baru benar-benar saling terbuka satu sama lain tatkala Hamish lahir di 221B.

 

"Ya sudah. Kita akan membicarakan ini lagi nanti. Sekarang sudah malam, kamu sekarang mandi pakai air hangat terus tidur." John memberinya perintah. Perintah secara halus, tentunya.

 

Hamish tak kuasa membantah apapun yang dikatakan oleh kedua orang tuanya. " _Okay_ , Dad." Ia mengangguk sedikit.

 

Selanjutnya si anak laki-laki pergi menyusuri lorong menuju kamarnya, sebelum itu dia sempat melirik kearah sepeda punya Prudy yang masih berada ditempatnya semula. Hamish akan menanyakan kabar Prudy keesokan harinya, setelah keadaan dia rasa cukup tenang dan aman.

 

Untuk sekarang sebaiknya dia menunggu saja, berharap Prudy dan kedua orang tuanya baik-baik saja. 

 

Sesudah Hamish menghilang dibalik lorong, John kembali kesisi Sherlock. Duduk berdampingan menemani suaminya, "Dia benar-benar menyukai _gadis_ itu, ya?" Itulah komentar John pas duduk bersenderkan tubuh Sherlock.

 

Sherlock membenarkan melalui helaan nafas pendeknya. "Hamish percaya kepadanya. Dia tahu gadis itu bisa diandalkan dan tangguh, karena itulah Hamish memilihnya. Gadis itu spesial dimatanya, dia berbeda dari orang lain dan Hamish tahu dialah satu-satunya yang bisa bersanding dengannya..."

 

Pandangan mata Sherlock yang tadinya buyar kemana-mana kini fokus kepada John yang menatapnya balik disamping, "...Seperti kamu, John." Bisik sang detektif konsultan. Pinggir bibirnya sedikit tertarik, membuat senyuman kecil yang khusus diperlihatkan hanya untuk Hamish dan John.

 

John terkekeh kecil lalu mencium Sherlock di pipi kiri. " _Thank you, love_. Namun tidakkah kamu penasaran sama gadis ini? Hamish dibuat terpaku olehnya seorang, tidak ada yang lain. Padahal kita tahu kalau Hamish itu punya banyak atensi terhadap hal-hal disekitarnya." John sekalian bertanya.

 

"....Kamu tidak ingin melewatkan apapun tentang orang yang kamu sayangi." Sherlock menjawab singkat. Dan itu datang dari dasar hatinya sendiri.

 

Hamish dan Sherlock tidak jauh berbeda, sekitar 85% mirip lah. Mereka punya masalah dalam mengutarakan perasaan mereka dan berinteraksi dalam beberapa situasi tertentu, termasuk cara mereka dalam berhubungan dengan orang lain.

 

Kalau Sherlock terlihat cuek tapi menaruh perhatian secara diam-diam, Hamish sebaliknya dia bisa mengeluarkan afeksi dalam bentuk sentuhan tetapi dia kadang bingung untuk mengutarakan perasaannya secara verbal.

 

Karena itulah dia sering kali melakukan sentuhan langsung ke Prudy daripada berbicara intim kepada si gadis berambut panjang tersebut, Hamish tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahu Prudy kalau dia benar-benar sayang kepadanya.

 

John lagi-lagi dibuat terkekeh sama jawaban Sherlock. Malam ini suaminya luwes sekali dalam menyatakan isi hatinya, mungkin John akan memberinya _hadiah_ kecil nanti.

 

"Sifatnya Hamish itu mirip banget sama kamu ya... Semoga saja gadis itu bisa memaklumi Hamish dengan baik, karena jujur, aku membutuhkan waktu untuk terbiasa kepadamu." John mencandainya, satu ciuman kecil di bibir dia berikan kepada Sherlock.

 

Sherlock mau membalas perkataan suaminya, tetapi bunyi getar dari ponsel milik John mengalihkan fokus mereka berdua. Ponsel bermerk Nokia bergetar dengan layar menyala di atas meja kopi di depan mereka duduk. John segera meraih dan menyadari dia mendapatkan email baru, entah dari siapa----

 

"Oh..."

 

Menangkap suara bingung John, Sherlock jadi penasaran sama apa yang John dapatkan di ponselnya tersebut. "Kenapa, John?" Tanyanya.

 

Tanpa menjawab, John memperlihatkan layar ponselnya ke arah Sherlock. Ada sebuah foto, diambil dari _angle_ yang Sherlock duga adalah kamera keamanan yang dipasang disetiap sudut kota London; kerjaannya Mycroft pasti deh. Yang menarik adalah di foto tersebut ada sosok Hamish tengah duduk berduaan bersama seorang gadis di depan mini market 24/7.

 

Hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh Sherlock adalah rambut pirang panjang yang dimiliki oleh si gadis. Kemudian baru wajahnya, dia dan Hamish duduk bersenderan tanpa kecanggungan sama sekali. Mereka terlihat nyaman dan konten...

 

Dibawah foto yang dikirim melalui email itu ada tulisan pendek bertuliskan,

 

'Namanya adalah Prudence. - MH.' 

 

Sherlock dan John menatapnya cukup lama sekali. Melihat anak mereka bersama seorang gadis yang selama ini dia sembunyikan dari kedua orang tuanya, Hamish tak mengatakan apa alasannya tidak mau memberitahu tentang sosok 'teman dekat' yang mendampinginya selama ini.

 

Dari gerakannya sih Hamish gak mau temannya itu memandangnya berlebihan karena datang dari bukan keluarga sembarangan. Hamish ingin Prudy memandangnya setara, dan mencoba membuat Prudy terkesan menggunakan caranya sendiri.

 

" _She's very pretty_ ," John tak bisa menahan senyumannya kala melihat wajah gadis yang menangkap perhatian Hamish itu, sekarang dia punya nama panggilan. Yaitu Prudence. Nama yang cantik juga, pikirnya. "Anak kita pintar juga dalam menarik perempuan, emang sudah keturunan rupanya. Hmph." Wajar dong kalau John merasa bangga, jadi ingat kan deretan mantan pacarnya yang merupakan perempuan cantik dan beberapa pria ganteng....

 

Sherlock melontarkan muka mesem abis. Iya sih tau John itu _charming_ banget dan semua orang menyukainya, mana John sadar betul kalau dia punya daya tarik sendiri terus menggunakannya untuk mendapatkan yang ia mau... _John Hamish Watson-Holmes the manipulative cute  bastard, people_.

 

"Aduh jangan pasang muka merengut gitu dong sayang," John yang engeh kalau Sherlock kesel langsung menciumnya untuk menenangkan. "Sudah hiraukan saja perkataanku tadi. Ngomong-ngomong, gadis ini... Prudence, nampak sedikit familiar... _Don't you think_?"

 

"Dia adalah siswa kehormatan di sekolah. Fotonya terpampang di salah satu brosur promosi sekolah, kita pernah melihatnya sekilas saat mengunjungi sekolahan untuk investigasi kasus dingin." Sherlock memberitahunya. Dia punya ingatan yang cukup tajam kalau dia tak memutuskan untuk 'menghapusnya.'

 

John mengangguk, "Menurutmu apakah dia juga benar-benar serius kepada Hamish?"

 

Sherlock terdiam sesaat dengan pertanyaan John yang itu.

 

Putera mereka memiliki masalah dalam bergaul ketika kecil dahulu, dia tidak punya teman di sekolah dasar karena dianggap aneh dan terlalu pintar. Ceritanya hampir mirip sama masa kecil Sherlock, yang juga tidak punya teman dekat.

 

Hamish baru perlahan bisa bergaul setelah puteri-puteri dari Greggory dan Mycroft lahir, dia sangat akrab sekali dengan ketiga anak perempuan itu dan secara tak langsung mereka mengajarkan Hamish untuk bisa berbaur bersama yang lain.

 

Salah satu ketakutan Hamish adalah dia akan terikat pada seseorang, entah hati atau tubuh dan menjadi ketergantungan kepadanya. Dia takut kalau orang itu hanya mempergunakannya, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Hal ini ia ungkapkan kepada orang tuanya sebelum masuk sekolah menengah atas.

 

Namun gadis ini.... Prudence, yang di sebut-sebut sebagai teman dekatnya Hamish...

 

Sherlock tahu dia bukan anak yang berasal dari keluarga sembarangan juga, penampilan tidak akan pernah menipu. Dia hidup kecukupan dan penuh perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya, punya banyak bakat serta memiliki atensi terhadap sekitar yang cukup baik.

 

Mendengar kalau gadis ini terluka karena melindungi Hamish, adalah poin besar bagi Sherlock. Prudence memang perduli kepada Hamish, didasari oleh perasaan yang benar-benar tulus dan.... Mungkinkah sayang? Sherlock tidak bisa mendeduksi sampai sedetail itu kalau tidak melihatnya secara langsung.

 

Sherlock tersenyum kepada John. " _She does_ , dan begitu pula Hamish. Aku tidak percaya dengan cerita tua yang datang dari keluargaku, tetapi disebutkan kalau semua Holmes punya seorang pendamping yang setia."

 

"...dan menurutmu Prudence adalah  'pendamping' Hamish," John gak sadar kalau Sherlock juga lagi membicarakan dirinya. "Mereka masih remaja, siapa tahu perasaan itu akan berubah ketika mereka beranjak dewasa..." Katanya.

 

"Karena itulah kita lebih baik menunggu," Sherlock bergerak mendekati tubuh John, merangkul pria yang lebih pendek itu dekat sampai John merebahkan kepalanya di atas pundak Sherlock. "Kalau gadis itu benar-benar sayang ke Hamish, dia akan menunjukkannya pakai caranya sendiri."

 

John sebaliknya ketawa mendengar ocehan Sherlock yang dari tadi penuh soal 'sayang' dan 'cinta', serius deh ada apa sih sama suaminya malam ini?

 

Akhirnya mereka lanjut membahas soal Prudence dan Hamish. Hamish yang bersangkutan sudah terlelap tidur seusai mandi, tangan mengengam erat ponsel di sebelah bantal kepalanya, berharap ada pesan baru datang dari Prudy yang menyatakan kalau dia dan kedua orang tuanya baik-baik saja.

 

Di tempat lain Prudy tidur tenang di dalam pelukan Hector. Kepala Peter bersentuhan dengan punggung si anak yang tertidur di atas tempat tidur bersama Hector, sedangkan Peter dalam posisi duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sambil merebahkan kepalanya di sana.

 

Dua anak yang teramat sangat dicintai oleh orang tua mereka tertidur dalam tidur tanpa mimpi, walaupun begitu mereka merasa nyaman dan tentram karena mereka tahu ada banyak orang mencintai dan menjaga mereka...

 

 

* * *

 

 

....Dan sekitar 9 tahun yang akan datang, Evangeline Prudence Guillam membunuh seorang pria yang hampir mencekik Hamish Watson-Holmes sampai mati menggunakan senjata laras panjang dari gedung bertingkat 3. Prudence tidak memberitahu Hamish kalau dia yang sudah menyelamatkan jiwanya, tapi toh Hamish tahu juga ujung-ujungnya.

 

Seminggu kemudian Hamish datang ke rumah Prudence buat melamarnya.

 

Peter dan Hector histeris setengah mati karena mereka tak tahu menahun soal anak mereka menjalin hubungan dekat dengan Hamish. Berbeda dengan Sherlock dan John, yang sudah mengenal Prudence karena Hamish pernah membawanya ke 221B setelah selesai sekolah dan Prudence langsung jadi langganan main kesitu.

 

Prudence gak bisa komentar apa-apa sewaktu pacarnya untuk sekian tahun itu datang kerumahnya _for the the first time_ , terus main lamar aja gak pakai basa-basi dulu. Karena menganggap kalau orang tuanya Prudence udah tahu soal hubungan mereka...

 

Lah boro-boro tahu, Peter sama Hector aja ga engeh kalau selama Prudy kuliah dia tinggal serumah sama Hamish. Mereka berdua menyewa studio flat dekat kampus, hidup bersama secara domestik sampai wisuda. Jangan tanya kok bisa Prudence bisa menyembunyikan hal itu dari kedua orang tuanya yang overprotektifnya sangat keterlaluan.

 

Tapi ujung-ujungnya Hamish dan Prudence bisa bersama juga pada akhirnya.

 

Setelah melalui Hector yang menggebuki Hamish habis-habisan sambil nangis dan memaki kalau dia berani melukai Prudy, Hector tidak akan segan-segan menembaknya di kepala kemudian melenyapkan mayatnya ke dasar bumi.

 

Lalu yang terberat, adalah Peter. Peter yang paling susah dibujuk dibandingkan dengan Hector, Hamish harus berkali-kali meyakinkan Peter kalau dia akan menjaga Prudence dengan baik. Yah, wajarlah kalau mereka berlebihan begini dalam menghadapi Hamish...

 

 Secara Prudence adalah satu-satunya puteri mereka...

 

(END)


End file.
